Darkness Within My Heart,, Vixenrath's story
by Go-ruden Kiba
Summary: this was made my my little sister, Vixenrath, before she was kicked off. it's about Alfeegi, and the life he has to go through day after day. 6 alfeegi finds what love is, and maybe a bit more
1. Darkness

K, so I think that for once, all I'm going to put is a disclaimer and a thanks. I don't own Dragon Knights. Thanks Senpai for the proof reading.

* * *

Hello everybody! This is Go-ruden Kiba here, letting you know that this is Vixenrath's story, and because she's my little sister, and that she was kicked off, I'm re-possting it here. The above message is her's, this is mine, and it will be like this on all of her yarns that I'm re-posting!

* * *

1  
Darkness

Copper eyes opened to the darkness of night and stared at the ceiling, but failed to see it. His eyes just, seemed to stare at it, but couldn't actually see anything. This was a daily occurrance, the first time that this had happened, Alfeegi realized that something was the matter with him. He had woken up at his desk and didn't see anything so he felt around, and lit a candle. He "looked" towards the flame, and did not see a thing. At first he had believed that had gone _blind_, but suddenly his vision cleared. The crises was seemingly over, so he put it from his mind... Then it began to occur more frequently. It wasn't until the fortieth time he went temporarily blind that he decided to consult the royal physician. He checked Alfeegi's eyes, and said there was nothing wrong! They just slow to sight after he awoke; that was all; apart from that, Alfeegi had better eyesight then the Dragon Lord. (Even if all that Alfeegi did all day was stare at paper.)

Two years after the candle scenario, Alfeegi discovered a possible answer to why his eyes never seemed to work after some rest. His dreams prevented them from functioning. The dreams would cut the connection between his eyes and his brain for a short period of time, but after a few moments his eyes would heal; it would not take very long, ten minutes at least, yet never longer than half an hour. His dreams - ah- now there was something to be examined! Such dreams would frighten Alfeegi from time to time, but that was rare. Most the time, he would _welcome_ them. Most of his dreams were painful, if not downright insane.

Most of the time, they were small dark places he could curl up in and die slowly; alone. Some times, they would be sharp things, all around a room; and others would be him in a room, facing at a white wall, and swinging back and forth across the wall would be a shadow of a noose. Once in a while, they would have a sword lying on his bed, in which he would lie beside it, and embrace it into his own chest. As disturbing as these dreams would be to the casual bystander, Alfeegi _loved_ them, and would often let his mind linger on them during the day.

None knew of the disturbed dreams that the White Dragon Officer had, and the only other that knew of the sight problem was the doctor. He stayed silent, at Alfeegi's request of course. This was Alfeegis' own private concern. Now Alfeegi lay there, on white bed sheets, letting his vision return, and savored the dream he had just experienced in his twisted mind. It was a natural high for him.

He had stood in a black hallway, and had gazed down it, curiously. It seemed to stretch forever. As he had started to walk down it, he passed many open doors, each with a different road of death inside each little black room. The first was full of demons; Alfeegi shut that door as he tread past it. Another was full of scythes hanging at just the height of a grown man's neck. He shut that one as well. He closed each door in turn, displeased with each option that it was perceived possible. They were too juvenile, and seemed too easy. Then he came to the last door**…**

Inside was one, single, solitary rope that was coiled on the floor tied at one end was a loop. In the corner was Alfeegi's rickety old desk chair; high backed, wooden, with long, well used arms, and a varnish that was completely torn away. It's the chair that he sat in it daily, pouring over expense reports as they indeed held his interest. That chair had caused him so much torment, and so many wasted hours. He would sit in the chair for what seemed like days on end, forever reading, forever writing. He had not been able to leave the chair for the many reports that he was required to complete. Though he constantly made up problems and excuses to get away from the wretched chair, but they never lasted long.

Alfeegi charged into the room, dragged the chair over to the rope. He seized up the pre-made noose, and hopped on the chair. Looked up the low ceiling, he saw an eyelet, through which he chose to string the rope, and tie it tightly. The newly hung rope swayed down just about to his chest. Perfect. He lifted the loop, firmly strung it around his neck, and kicked the chair from under his feet. Just in that moment, he awoke.

vxr

He munched on the apple as he leaned back in the old chair, causing it to stand only on it's back two legs. The chair that he loathed so much was his only means of support at the moment, so he put his heels up on the desk, and continued to read one of the _many_ reports that littered his desk. He never - under normal circumstances - put his feet on his desk, or sit back into the chair, or look so board. He would normally be hunched over, feverishly shuffling through paper after paper. Breakfast would now be starting; it was six finally; after he had awaken fully, sight and all, he had gotten up, and after a half-hour of soft, careful treading down the endless labyrinth of halls and stairs to the only cream colored door in the entire castle. He swung it open, and entered the clean-stone walled kitchen, filled with rows of sinks, stacks of refrigerators, and piles of crates and sacks covering the black and white tiles that checkered the floor. He had retrieved a knife from one of the drawers; he had set to slicing the apple. He had shut his eyes tiredly for a moment, and unconsciously pressed the tip of the knife to his throbbing temple. It was early, he had gone to bed late, missed dinner the night before, and it wasn't the warmest summer morning in the world - after all, summer HAD just begun. Such a mixture had caused a migraine, and it wasn't welcome in the least.

When he realized that he had done this, he gave a small, sad smile, and thought about using the knife to cut out the pain that his head was giving him. 'Wouldn't it be funny.' He thought, 'If Cernozura came in here in a few hours time, and saw me here, slouched over the cutting board, a knife in my head. '_Yes, it would be_.' Even though I couldn't laugh at the face she'd make. But how ironic. The most "stable" of the officers, dead. Carved on the cutting board.' (If everyone in the castle thought that Rath was suicidal, they had _no idea_ what was going on if Alfeegi's mind. All of them thought that Alfeegi was perfectly fine, except for being crucially strict.) Smiling wickedly at the thought, he put the knife in one on the many sinks; still full of dirty dishes from dinner that he had skipped the night before, and took his food up to his office.

Now three hours later, his eyes glazed over in boredom. How he would have loved to have gone down to breakfast: but then people would bombard him with even _more_ paper, and others would ask why the sudden change in habits. _That_ was all that he needed, **_more work_**, _more_ things on his mind, **_more problems_**. So he sighed, and remained in his office.

The door opened: Ruwalk stepped in with a tray of food, and a smile. The smile disappeared when he saw the look in Alfeegi's eyes.

"I thought you could use some food, you okay?" Ruwalk asked. Alfeegi's eyes scared him; the brazen orbs were blank, devoid of the annoyance of the interruption that would normally be in them: they looked dull, clouded, even preoccupied. They also had a hint of remorse to them. The copper eyes made him shudder. They weren't human, dragon, demon, or belonged to anything on earth for that matter. Not only that, but his posture was all-wrong. If Alfeegi _ever_ found Ruwalk with his heels on the desk, and the chair only on the back two legs, Alfeegi would have _killed_ him for being lazy.

"I'm fine, thank you." Alfeegi muttered, forlorn.

"I'll just… leave this here, then." Ruwalk answered hesitantly.

He put the tray on the corner of the desk, accidentally knocked over a bottle of ink, which spilled on the floor. Ruwalk quickly bent down, and tried to clean the black liquid off the wooden floor with out success. Alfeegi barely noticed.

"Leave it." Alfeegi muttered, flicking the paper strait again, and bit into another slice of apple with his elongated K-9's. This _convinced_ Ruwalk that something was wrong, but he stood, and walked slowly out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Alfeegi ignored the plate of food, and the pitcher of mango juice. Although he loved the stuff, he just couldn't find the passion for it at the moment. He had a lot to do that day; he just couldn't bring himself to do that either. So, instead, he looked out the window as he reclined further onto the chair's two legs, and let his mind wander to his dream some hours earlier.

vxr

It was noon, and Ruwalk was _seriously_ worried about his friend now. He was still unnerved by what he had seen in Alfeegi earlier, and it was still playing on his mind. Something was wrong with the serious dragon officer, and Ruwalk didn't like it. He hadn't looked in on Alfeegi since breakfast, and decided to talk to Lykouleon, the only trouble now - _finding_ the Dragon Lord.

Alfeegi still sat in his chair, and had been moving things in his mind around since Ruwalk's visit. About his parents' deaths, how it was his fault that Red Officer was no longer around, and how he had too much to pay for, and all that he did was the paper work that he hated anyway! But his conscious was just too heavy with the blood of others, and being chained to the castle was too much for him to bear. Now, he stood with a resolve, and strode out of the room. Ten minutes later, he reentered it, carrying a rope, a small stepladder, and an eyelet. He climbed the ladder, and tried to screw the eyelet into the ceiling. After twenty minutes, he sucedded. Then he put the ladder in the corner, and started to tie a knot in the rope. It was harder than he thought. After two hours work, Alfeegi had succeeded in dragging the baneful chair to the eyelet, threading the rope through the hole of metal, and tying it. Now he had to adjust the rope, and he was set. That, too, took an hour. Ruwalk found Lykouleon in the garden, and had told him his worries. Lykouleon suggested that they go see what was bothering the White Dragon Officer, and they headed off to Alfeegi's office.

vxr

Alfeegi looked at the plate of food, still untouched, and at the mango juice. How he loved the bitter/sweet flavor of the mango. Suddenly he turned angry at the memories that played through his mind, so he backhanded the tray onto the floor, where the plate, the pitcher, and the cup shattered into thousands of pieces. His mind set at a true resolve, Alfeegi stepped onto the chair, swayed for a moment, and placed the rope around his neck. He smiled a sad, small smile at the thought that he would finally be free, and kicked the chair away from him. He fell with a sudden jerk, and his feet floated two feet from the floor. He stared at the door, he couldn't breath, but that was just fine with him. His vision darkening, and his heart slowing, he slipped into unconsciousness.

vxr

Ruwalk opened the door, and saw Alfeegi hanged from the ceiling. Yelping from fright, he ran over, and grabbed his legs, holding him up so Alfeegi could have some space between his neck and the rope. Lykouleon took his sword, and cut the rope that held the officer, who fell into Ruwalk's waiting arms. Ruwalk quickly cast the rope away, and supported Alfeegi's limp head in the crook of his elbow. He could feel just how light his friend was; and that he was still alive, if only just barely. Alfeegi hardly breathed: he could just get enough air into his lungs to keep him alive for the time being. Placing the body on the sofa in the corner, he laid to sea foam haired head in his lap.

Ruwalk traced a tan finger across the dark black bruise that was growing on Alfeegi's neck. It stood out strikingly against his pure white skin, and was _painfully_ large. Alfeegi opened his eyes, and found that he could see. For the first time in two years, he could wake up, and see.

He looked up at Ruwalk, confused. Why wasn't he dead? He should be, he hung him self after all.

"Ruwalk? Why are you here? Why am I on the sofa?" he asked. Ruwalk was too relived to answer Alfeegi's broken voice right away. After a moment, he found his own.

"You'll be fine Alfeegi, Lykouleon and I saved you just in time. What were you doing? Trying to kill your self or something?"

"Yes."

That stopped Ruwalk dead. Had Alfeegi _really_ been committing _suicide_? That was impossible! Alfeegi was the sanest of all the people in the castle! Even more than Rune! What was he trying to do?

"I don't believe that." He answered softly, stroking the aqua hair. Lykouleon had gone over to the chair, righted it, and took down the rope and eyelet that Alfeegi had struggled with.

"I believe that he is telling the truth, Ruwalk." Lykouleon said, pointing to the ladder in the corner. Alfeegi was fuming. They had chained him again! They had stopped him from doing the only thing he had wanted to do. He would always do what he was told, would always fallow orders! Now, the first time that he had wanted to do something that he _chose_ to do, they had stopped it! It wasn't their place!

Alfeegi sat up, painfully, weakly, but he didn't care. He stood, Ruwalk tried to stop him, but Lykouleon placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Just watch him for a moment."

Alfeegi limped over to his desk, and slumped over it for a moment, sobbing into the wood, and his arms, as he gasped for breath. He wanted to die, why didn't they let him go without any trouble. All he wanted was to die, was that too much to understand! He opened the top drawer of his desk, and pulled out a letter opener. Lykouleon let go of Ruwalk. They ran over to him and he shoved the letter opener into his wrist. Fragile veins split like threads, and a gash appeared like magic as the blade left the thin arm. Alfeegi fell; sobbing, bleeding, _dying_ to the floor.

vxr

An hour later, he woke up, and found himself in his bed. The sheets were stained red from his wrist, his throat was sore, and he was light headed. He looked around, and wasn't sure what had happened. Starring at the ceiling, he lifted his arm above his head with the thoughts of covering his eyes with it, when he noticed that his wrist, the left one, no longer bleed. Still above his head, he gazed at it confused – it was now bound in a cloth - and then he remembered. Why did they have to stop him? He could be happy now, and that's all that he wanted. Why? What gave them any right!

He had wanted to die after Red Officer had passed on. There was so much more work around the castle, and the Red Officer had always been there to take care of anything Alfeegi needed. Alfeegi never pushed that offer, of course, but after he had left, Alfeegi felt empty, like he had an obligation to free himself from the chains of the Dragon Castle, and help his friend in the realm of the dead to repay his kindness. Ever since then, Alfeegi's mind had always dwelled on it, and had been worn to the nub with the weight of work. That "_work"_ is what had finally driven Alfeegi over. If it hadn't been for him always stuck behind a desk, tethered to the office with paperwork, he just _might_ have died in his friend's stead.

Ruwalk walked in just then, and saw that Alfeegi was awake. Carefully, he came over, and knelt beside the weak, broken form of the insane White Officer. Alfeegi turned his head away from Yellow Officer: angry and dejected. Ruwalk sighed, and looked at the floor.

"You have every right to be angry with me. You wanted to die, and I wouldn't let you. I guess that's selfish of me. You've never wanted anything before, and I took advantage of that. Please, Alfeegi, look at me." Alfeegi did just the opposite. To emphasize this, he not only turned his head further to the side, but rolled onto his shoulder as well. Then he pulled the sheet up, and over his head.

"…" Ruwalk stared at him, trying to find something to say, and fight back tears that were welling in his soft brown eyes. "Alfeegi; could you at least tell me, why, you want to leave us?" No answer. "There's got to be something, but… Please? This isn't like you."

Alfeegi was shivering under the sheet; but he shook his head in rejection as an answer.

"You wouldn't _understand_." He croaked like an old frog.

"_Try me_." His normal cockiness was back.

Alfeegi slowly rolled over onto his other side, and lowered the sheet from his face, covering the bruise on his neck. Ruwalk shuddered from the look that was in the copper eyes of the report-hogging man that he had just saved. They were lifeless, and seemed like hey wanted the rest of Alfeegi to join them in that lifelessness. He drew a shuddering breath.

"You don't _understand_ Ruwalk! What it's like, to have only dreams of death, to have the weight of the kingdom on your shoulders _forever_, and to be the _only one_ that knows of what goes on in it. Not even _Lykouleon_ faces what I do! And it's been harder since _HE_ left us! _I_ could have died instead of _him_! But I _didn't_, and _Rath_ took the crystal, so I have to be reminded that _HE_ could be here every time I _look_ at Rath! Every one knows that if _I_ had gone that day, _HE_ would be here, and I wouldn't be. And everyone wishes that it could have been that way. I'm a horrible reminder!"

"Maybe I can help. No one hates you, even though you're always on our cases. We all love you dearly. You know that I've always thought of you as a little brother, even before the fire! Let me help you Alfeegi." Ruwalk pleaded after a moment. Alfeegi stared at him.

"_How_?"

"Let me show you what you would have left behind."

Ruwalk stretched out his hand, and smiled. Alfeegi looked at it, and then at Ruwalk. Taking the hand, he sat up, and was led from his room - Ruwalk's strong hands on Alfeegi's tense shoulders - through the castle, and into the garden. Looking around, he didn't understand what it was that Ruwalk wanted to show him. They kept walking; Alfeegi stumbling now and then, but Ruwalk's strong arms would always catch his thin, frail form. He kept a hand on Alfeegi's sickly white shoulder – gripping the lose shirt tightly - to lead him, and Alfeegi would struggle along. Alfeegi saw the many colors of the flowers, and the birds, and the insects. He felt the grass under his bare feet, soft and warm,; and the wind on his hot, white face. It, too, was warm, soft, and carried the sweet scent of the roses, and the orchids, and freshly cut grass. The long shirt that was covering him (that and his boxers) was all that stood between his breakable body, and the nature surrounding him. The sun warmed his face, and he felt himself relax- he knew just what Ruwalk meant. Whether it was from the extremes just an hour earlier, or from the sudden realization of what he's miss if he had succeeded in dying, Ruwalk wasn't sure. He just knew that after ten minutes in the garden, Alfeegi had passed out. Ruwalk carried his feather-light body back into the castle, and laid him back on his bed, where he could sleep peacefully.

vxr

He had stood in a black hallway, and had gazed down it, curiously. It seemed to stretch forever. As he had started to walk down it, he passed many open doors, each with a different road of death inside each little black room. The first was full of demons; Alfeegi shut that door as he tread past it. Another was full of scythes hanging at just the height of a grown man's neck. He shut that one as well. He closed each door in turn, displeased with each option that it was perceived possible. They were too juvenile, and seemed too easy. Then he came to the last door**…**

Inside was one, single, solitary rope that was coiled on the floor tied at one end was a loop. In the corner was Alfeegi's rickety old desk chair; high backed, wooden, with long, well used arms, and a varnish that was completely torn away. It's the chair that he sat in it daily, pouring over expense reports as they indeed held his interest. That chair had caused him so much torment, and so many wasted hours. He would sit in the chair for what seemed like days on end, forever reading, forever writing. He had not been able to leave the chair for the many reports that he was required to complete. Though he constantly made up problems and excuses to get away from the wretched chair, but they never lasted long. Alfeegi steeped up to the door, wanting to enter the room, when a fait breeze wafted through the hallway. On it, the faint scent of roses. Alfeegi looked at the door, and down the hall of closed doors that he had past. Then, he reached over, and closed the last door. He stared at it, and turned around. The hallway had disappeared, and instead, he was in a small, dark room. There was a small window. He looked through it, and saw a garden outside, a sea of white roses. He knew that if he opened the door, he would be out in the hallway again. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go. Sitting is a corner, the both the door and the window disappeared from his line of site. He pulled his knees to his chest, and drew himself in tight. He closed his eyes, and tears silently coarse down his cheeks.

He opened his eyes. His bed was by the wall, the sheets still stained from his earlier wounds, and the window was open. A soft breeze was shifting the draperies, and the perfumed air flooded the room. Alfeegi was in the corner, and he was rolled into a ball. His gaze fell upon the vase on the bedside table. It was a new-addition to the faceless white decor; it was powder blue, shaped like a tulip, and inside was a long-stemmed white rosebud.

vxr

Ruwalk found Alfeegi in the first morning light. He had opened the door, and found the bed empty. Looking around panicked, Ruwalk found his suffering friend in the corner; he was curled up tightly, asleep, with silent tears streaming down his cheeks. But he had a faint ghost of a smile on his lips. Ruwalk scooped him up, and laid him back in the bed. As he left, he looked on the peaceful figure, and wondered if that would be the end of Alfeegi's problems. He closed the door, and walked away, humming a small tune, as Alfeegi snuggled deeper into the goose-feathered pillow.

* * *

Had fun? Hope you did, but you know what, as soon asI can, I'll put the next one up for you! 


	2. Sickness

K, so, my Senpai corrected the last chapter for me, and I stare at pictures of Alfeegi-san almost all day; even if they are only in my head. I don't own Dragon Knights; this is a month after he tried to kill himself, it was summer last chapter, and Kai-Stern plays a part in this chapter. Which is a filler chapter, 'cause I had a good idea for it, but then kinda lost it, and this is then end result… Enjoy!

* * *

so, once again... i find myself wasteing space on my account for my sister's story... like that isn't anoying... i'll post my other chapter of my own fics up soon as i finish it... i'm haveing writer's block.

* * *

2

Sickness

Alfeegi walked over to the door, and sighed. Why did he have to come all the way over here? What did he do this time! Did he kill some one with a mound of paper! He chuckled and smiled at his faint attempt at humor, shrugged, and opened the door. Inside, he found Kai-Stern sitting in a chair in the far corner. His snow-white hair, and his large glasses hid his light-skinned face. He stared down at the floor, as though he was self-conscious or something. His tight black pants clung to his frame, and the black leather jacket was pulled tightly around his shoulders as though he were cold.

It was the middle of summer, and all the windows were open, so Alfeegi really doubted that he was cold. Annoyed, he walked over to the chair, his long teal hair flipped behind him sharply. No matter how hot it was, Alfeegi always wore gloves, long pants, long sleeves, and some form of jacket or robe over it all. Today was no exception. His long robes, white today, flayed out about his feet like wings. His slightly heeled, leather, knee-high boots clicked importantly over the stone floor, and his fingers tightened into fists around the half gloves that he had a habit of wearing. His blue shirt beneath his robes was loose on him, but still clung to his tense shoulders with the heat of the day. The white pants that he had were baggy, and were held to his frail waist by a blue leather belt.

Alfeegi reached the chair, and crossed his stick-like arms across his bony chest, and kicked the chair lightly. Kai-Stern woke with a start, fell out of the chair, and yelled something about how the aphrodisiac was not for him. Nervously, the blue officer looked over the frames of his glasses and up at the white officer; he shrugged.

"Sorry, it's too hot to stay awake for long."

"And yet, you wear _leather jackets_, _black_, and bother _me_. **I fail to see the logic**. If it's too hot to stay awake, then why bother my busy schedule when you know that I _hate_ this kind of weather. The heat doesn't only affect _you_, you know." Alfeegi gave him a small, annoyed, clenched-tooth smirk, and glared harder at him.

Kai-Stern swallowed, hard, and stood. He was taller than Alfeegi by about five inches, but the smaller officer always seemed to frighten him. Kai-Stern had never seen Alfeegi actually _fight_ before, not like Ruwalk or Tetheus, but something about the frail man scared even the Dragon Lord out of his mind. For that exact reason, Kai-Stern did not want to be any more on Alfeegi's bad side than he already was. So he changed the subject, even though he wanted to know that if the heat bothered Alfeegi, then why did he wear cold-weather clothing, but he let it drop.

"So, I called you here to give you something." He fished in his leather pockets while he talked. "You know that I've been gone for a while, and I know that you haven't had a day off in _centuries_. So, guess what I brought you back?" Alfeegi cocked an eyebrow, clearly not amused, nor interested. Kai-Stern swallowed again, and brought out a thin, stiff piece of paper.

"I got you a day at the Gotferd Palace! You know, the "pamper place" in town. They have this deal, right, and if you pre-order, they give you a ticket so that you can get an extra hour free. So, I grabbed you an All- Day pass, and you can go any time you want!" Kai-Stern finished with a million-dollar smile. Alfeegi was, to say the least, displeased.

"So, you spend more than you planned too, which shows up on the _expense reports_, on a pass for a 'Spa Day' that I'll never use. Smart Kai-Stern, **_reeeaaal_**_ smart_. I'll _never_ let you hear the end of this, _never_." Alfeegi turned on his heel, and walked away without the ticket.

"Come on 'Feegi!" Kai-Stern yelled at him. "You could really use it! I know that you could. Just go! Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at dawn, and take you down there so you have all day to enjoy yourself! What do you say?"

Alfeegi stopped, looked over his shoulder, and gave a look that could kill.

"You expect me to leave a whole day's worth of work on my desk, _untouched_, just so I can go on one of your wild ideas of how I need a vacation. Well, let me tell **_you_**." Alfeegi turned, and stormed up to Kai-Stern. "Unlike how you, and the rest of the castle thinks; I am in perfect health, I get more than enough sleep, I don't need a day off; and if you **_ever_** bring up that idea again, so help me God, I will smash your face in and I don't care if you have glasses on or not." With that final snarl, he turned again, and heel-toed away.

"Calm down Alfeegi, I just thought that you might die from stress one of these days if you didn't get at least _one_ break is all." Kai-Stern barley had the sentence leave his lips when Alfeegi's fist collided with his jaw, he fell, his head hit the chair, and he blacked out instantly.

vxr

Kai-Stern awoke some hours later in the hospital wing, with the entire left side of his face throbbing, and his left eye swollen shut. Cernozura giggled as she walked over to him.

"I see that you found just how touchy Alfeegi is about his health." She said, unwrapping the bandage that was around his head. "You not only found his fist, but the chair as well. But I guess that you're worse off then it is. How's your head?"

"Head? You mean that thing that found out just what hell Alfeegi's right hook could bring? _O_- it's alright I guess. Just about to _kill_ me I think."

Cernozura giggled again, and sifted through the silvery hair to see the extent of the damage. "Well, now you know to leave Alfeegi alone when it comes to how he feels. He's been a bit _touchy_ about that since he attempted suicide last month, and just so you feel better, you're not the first one to find out just how Alfeegi feels about being _fondled_. I found it first. I examined him a few days after, and I mentioned that he really needed to eat. So what did he do? He summoned his sword, and I ducked just in time to get a new hair cut from him!

"Rune asked him how he slept, and if he got enough. Alfeegi simply kicked Rune's feet out from under him! Gave him a mild concussion from the head-meets-floor scene that he was provided. He gave Rath a good back-hand across the cheek for asking if Alfeegi needed anything, and after he left the room you and he were talking in, he struck Lord Lykouleon's hand when Lykouleon tried to stop him to see if he need help. There's more, but I'd bore you with the details."

Kai-Stern stared one-eyed at her for a moment. Alfeegi hit Lykouleon, and had tried to kill himself. _Twice_! This was so unlike him that it wasn't _funny_ any more! The White officer _really_ needed a day off, and _soon_. So, as soon as Kai-Stern was cleared to leave the infirmary, (four in the morning the next day), he went over to Alfeegi's room, and knocked. No answer. Opening the door a tad, and looked in. Alfeegi was standing in front of his window, just, standing there; in his boxers that he slept in, and his hair a mess. Kai-Stern walked in, and stood next to him by the window. Alfeegi turned his head to look at him, and Kai-Stern saw just how failing Alfeegi's health really was.

Alfeegi had always been pale to the point of close to pure white; but now he looked almost _translucent_. He was so thin, there was no fat or muscle visible _anywhere_ on his body; not even his face. It made Kai-Stern wonder how Alfeegi could hit so hard. Especially with shoulders that looked as though they would snap if a _butterfly_ landed on them. Alfeegi also had thick black rings under his eyes that made him look like a raccoon, and his skin was drawn so tightly, his fragile veins stood out like a road map across his skin. With circulation as bad as Alfeegi had, it there was no second guessing why he wore things to keep him warm, even in the sweltering heat of summer.

The bruise that was on his neck, now fading, still stood out amazingly strong, and the ragged scar covering his wrist looked _painful_. The signs that Alfeegi was close to death were very torturing to see, and it made Kai-Stern want to put him down right then and there so that he didn't have to suffer any more. Alfeegi looked back out the window, and heaved a small, shuddering sigh that shook his whole frame. Swaying, he addressed Kai-Stern quietly, with a voice just above a whisper.

"What do you want, Kai-Stern?" he asked half-heartedly.

"I said that I'd take you for that 'Spa Day', you need it." He answered softly, shifting so that he was out of reach.

"No thank you." Alfeegi responded. "It took me a lot just to stand here, now you want me to ride a _Darna_, or even _walk_ to town. I don't think that's possible Kai-Stern. Sorry." He responded weakly. Now Kai-Stern was worried that Alfeegi would collapse any second. And, sure enough, just as he said "sorry", he slipped into darkness.

vxr

As the breakable frame hit the floor, Kai-Stern found himself praying that it would be over for Alfeegi, then the poor officer wouldn't have everyone worrying over him. But he still panicked, and knelt beside Alfeegi. Lifting the head from the floor, Kai-Stern found the sea-foam hair stained with blood. Some was dry, and some was fresh from the new fall; it was clear that this was not the first time that Alfeegi had collapsed. But he was breathing, even if it was forced and the rhythm was non existent. Kai-Stern scooped him up, found him to weigh next to nothing, and laid him on the bed.

He didn't understand. Two month ago, Alfeegi had at least looked human, but now, a month after an attempted suicide, he looked like a corpse. From what Kai-Stern had seen in Alfeegi just moments ago, he came to the conclusion that Alfeegi hadn't been eating food on a regular bases, that sleep seemed to have become a "four-letter word" to him - and yet - he claimed that he wouldn't try suicide again! Kai-Stern suddenly found that hard to believe, after seeing the state of Alfeegi's body.

vxr

Half hour later, Lykouleon, Ruwalk, Tetheus, Cernozura, and Kai-Stern stood silently beside Alfeegi's bed, and stared at their unconscious friend; unmoving, and half-dead in the bed. The sheets had been pulled up around his chest, and the pillow firmly under his head. The bed seemed to swallow him, and Alfeegi seemed to be perfectly camouflaged into the white sheets.

"So, _this_ is the big secret that he's been hiding. I thought that he was fine. He looked like he had color when he was in his office, but that must have just been a spell so that none of us would worry." Commented Ruwalk. He was kneeling beside the bed, and searching for the pulse on Alfeegi's neck.

"Has he awoken yet?" Lykouleon asked Kai-Stern, who shook his head.

"I tried to wake him, but his breathing rate wouldn't even change. Not that it has a steady rate in the first place. I tried anyway; called his name, shook him, slapped him; I even threw cold water on his face. **_Nothing_**. When I first came in, he acted as if he _knew_ this would happened. He didn't answer the door; he was quiet, and even _told_ me that he didn't have enough strength to stand anymore. He looked like he's _die_ standing there." Saying that actually unnerved Kai-Stern a little. He shuddered, and looked over at the inert officer.

Cernozura was now trying to rouse him with Ruwalk's help. After a while, he came too, and sat up. Dizzy, dehydrated, and starved, he looked around at the surrounding audience. Realizing that they were all worried about him, he felt as though he had betrayed their trust. He remembered everything he had done in the past month, and how he had kept them in the dark about his well being. Knowing that his friends were there to take care of him, his eyes started to fill with tears. He pulled his knees to his chest, and buried his face in his hands.

"Alfeegi," Lykouleon started. "What's wrong, is there anyway we can help?"

"Please, Alfeegi, you need to tell us what happened." Purred Cernozura. Now in complete hysterics, everything tumbled from Alfeegi's parched lips.

"I, I didn't want to bother you with little things, so I stayed quiet. There's been so much work lately, I couldn't bring myself to stop for something as small as food or rest. That was at first, but then it went on for so long that when I _did _stop for such things, I just couldn't keep the food or water down, and I was too tired to actually get any sleep… I'd just toss around all night, and think that I was wasting time in bed when I could be getting so much more done! So I just put on a few spells each day, and did my job as usual. I just wanted to make up for what I had done last month, please, forgive me."

Tetheus crossed to the hysterical man in the bed, sat beside him, and took Alfeegi in his arms. Pressing Alfeegi's head to his chest with one hand, and wrapping the other arm around the heaving shoulders, Tetheus stroked the mess of aqua hair, and tried to calm him.

"It's all right Alfeegi," he whispered into the nest of hair under his chin. "That's why we're here now- to help. Calm down Alfeegi. Everything's going to be okay. Trust me." Tetheus continued to coo in Alfeegi's ear for a moment more. Alfeegi was biting his own knuckles so hard that he drew blood from them with his long K-9's. Soon, the small officer relaxed in the strong arms of the Black Dragon Officer. After a few more minutes, he slipped into an uneasy sleep, and Tetheus laid him back in the bed.

vxr

Kai-Stern opened Alfeegi's door a week later. He had just returned from his trip, and wanted to see how he was doing. Cernozura placed a large bowl of pale, steaming liquid on the bedside table, and shook her head in disapproval. Alfeegi, on the other hand, was propped up against his pillow, sheets covered in ink and paper work, his hair was messy, stained black in some places, and swept back from the many times he ran his fingers through it. He had some color in his face, and the circles under his eyes were now replaced with ink smudges from the times his black stained hands had rubbed them. He glanced at the bowl, and pulled a face.

"Do I _really_ have to drink that?" he complained. Cernozura glared at him, handing him an ink-stained towel, which he wiped his hands on and he blushed. "I mean, _really_. I've had nothing but that _horrible_ broth for the past week. I _can_ eat solid food too you know."

"Not until you can walk around with out problems you won't." she snarled at him. He groaned, and put the papers that he was shuffling through to the side, and picked up the bowl. With a final face of regret, he downed it as fast as he could. Gagging, he put the empty wooden bowl aside, glared at Cernozura through one eye.

"You're going to kill me with that." He growled.

"No, if you want food that can kill, eat some of _Rath's_ porridge. That'll knock you off your feet for _sure_." Commented Kai-Stern, coming in just in time to hold Cernozura away from Alfeegi, who she was about to kill.

"So you came back. _With_, or with _out_ an expense report?" asked Alfeegi, a small smile and a head cock at Kai-Stern.

"Looks like you already have your hands full, why should I give you more? What _is_ this stuff? Smells **_horrible_**." He commented dryly as another bowl appeared on the table with a dirty look from the head handmaid. "Oh! Before I forget! Cernozura, Lord Lykouleon wants to see you. I think that he went to the library, but he might have gone down to the garden instead. I passed him in the hall, so I'm not quite sure." He smiled, and she hurried off with out a backward glance.

"You made that up, didn't you." Alfeegi sighed.

"YEP!" Said Kai-Stern easily, snatching the bowl from the table in one hand, and stuffing his other hand in his pocket. "Thought that you could use a break from her. Looks like I was _right_." He sipped the liquid inside without thinking, and spat it right back out the open window. "You've been _living_ off this for a whole _week_! What _is_ this shit?"

Alfeegi chuckled dryly. "Vitamin supplements and chicken tablets dissolved in water, boiled, then brought to a simmer for two hours. Then put in a bowl, and _shoved_ down my throat 'til I can keep it down. _Horrid_, isn't it!"

"You could say that." Kai-Stern tossed the broth- bowl 'n all- out the window. "Where's the stash?" Alfeegi pointed, and Kai-Stern tossed the entire kettle full down the drain in the bathtub.

"I got you something, and now I'm _glad_ I did." He took a chocolate bar out of his pocket, and handed it to Alfeegi, who tore it open and ate it with out hesitation.

"Thanks Kai-Stern! I haven't had anything but that damn 'broth' for a week. She wouldn't even put _carrots_ in it for me!" Alfeegi said, gratefully after he finished the bar.

"So, how've you been holding up? Still can't sleep?"

"Can't _sleep_! I've done nothing _but_! I was only allowed to look at reports _this morning_. And I'm **_still_** not allowed out of bed. This is hell for me, and you know it!" Kai-Stern chuckled.

Just at that moment, Rath stormed into the room.

"Kai-Stern! You _didn't_ come to me when you came back! Why _not_! Didn't you miss me?" he yelled.

"Calm _down_ Rath: I asked for you, but no one knew where you were. So, while I waited for you, I came to see Alfeegi, that's _all_. Don't take it so _hard_ Rath." Kai-Stern countered.

"Right, like Alfeegi wants any one around, right? Why does he get all the attention!"

"Calm down Rath, Alfeegi's not feeling well, that's all."

With that, Rath dragged Kai-Stern out of the room. Kai-Stern looked apologetically at Alfeegi, who shrugged and couldn't help but feel that Rath was going to be a handful.

vxr

* * *

good? she didn't like this one too much. she thinks that it's a filler chapter... o well. 


	3. Stairs

K, so for all you Alfeegi-san fans. **_Don't kill me, k?_** That's my job! I love Alfeegi-san! Trust me; look at the walls of my room if you want proof. Either way, the only reason for me torturing Alfeegi-san the way I am is because I'm angry with my angel right now. In one of my other fics, he said something that I didn't like, and even though I erased it, I still can't believe that he said something like that. K, so you don't think that I'm insane or anything, the way that I write my fics is this: I watch the story like a movie in my imagination, then I plan it out comma-by-comma. I don't always have complete control over my imagination when it starts to get going, so if something gets added, and I don't like it, the character that did the thing that I don't like, I hate that character for a short period of time. Even if I'm the character… it's hard to explain here. If you fear for my sanity, ask me about it, and I'll be glad to explain it better for you. So, onto the third chapter of "The Sadness Within My Heart." I don't own dragon knights, but my wall would say different… sigh

* * *

you have no idea how long she pestered me while she wrote this, asking me to proof read over and over. there were four difftrent endings to this one, and at one point, she was going to have this chapter be the last one... but you'll see that it's not... oops... spoiler!

* * *

3

Stairs

Alfeegi walked down to dinner. He had been feeling great! He no longer skipped meals, he could keep all food down, his work load was lighter than it had been in _years_, he managed to get _seven_ hours of sleep last night, he had put on weight, and it's been three months since he last collapsed; four since his suicide attempt. Life, was, PERFECT! The scent wafting through the corridor was _delicious_. Alfeegi was **_starving_**, breakfast seemed to have been _days_ ago, and he had two helpings of pie promised to him from Cernozura. It was apple tonight, his favorite. 'If only they could make mango into a pie.' Alfeegi wondered aimlessly as he strolled down the corridor. 'I hope that I can persuade Cernozura to try it someday. I'd wait forever for one slice of that.' He grabbed the handrail with one bony hand as he started down the shortest staircase in the castle. It was the stairs that led down from the second floor to the main entrance hall. That was the way that he took for every meal, every day. He always took the long way, with plenty of stairs; it was harder, but Alfeegi was still trying to work the creaking out of his joints. Taking the last few steps in pairs, Alfeegi came to the marble floor, and found Thatz waiting there for him.

"Hello Thatz, had a good day?" Alfeegi asked politely.

"Sure, I guess. Hungry?" The Earth Knight asked.

"Very. But you didn't wait for me to see if I was hungry or not, did you?"

Thatz looked around, and shrugged. "No, actually, I wanted to know why Rath was in such a bad mood. He didn't even want to go demon slaying today when Kai-Stern offered it." Alfeegi thought for a moment, then remembered.

"It's a long story. Walk with me to dinner, and I'll explain it to you."

vxr

Earlier that day

Alfeegi sat at his desk, a small pile of papers that required his signing. He was in a good mood: breakfast had been waffles, sausage, and mango juice. The sun was warm, and the sky clear, it didn't feel like autumn at all; it wasn't hot like the summer was, but it wasn't cold like autumn normally could be around this part of the country. Alfeegi took advantage of that, and had his window open. Glancing at the white rose that was in the vase at the desk, he sighed, and wanted to be outside rather than at his desk. Ever since Ruwalk showed him the garden the first month of summer - after Alfeegi tried to kill himself- he had kept a rose on his desk to remind him what he was living for. This rose had lasted since Alfeegi started the reminder four months ago, he hoped that it'd last throughout the winter as well.

He quickly raced through the papers, not even reading them, and just as he finished the last paper when Rath knocked at the door.

"It's open." Called Alfeegi and Rath came in, and sat in the chair that was in front of Alfeegi's desk. Alfeegi smiled. "How can I help you Rath?"

Rath stared coldly at him. "You can leave for a little, just until everyone stops _worrying_ about you. Thatz isn't interested in hanging out anymore, Crewger and fire talk of nothing but the 'insane Dragon Officer', and Kai-Stern comes to see you before seeing me when he gets back. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you, so you should just stop doing what ever it is that you're doing that makes every one on edge when you enter the room. I'm just lucky that Rune isn't here, or he'd be a basket case too!"

Alfeegi leaned back in the chair. "I didn't know that the others were on 'hyper-alert' for me, I thought that they were over that. I'm sorry Rath, I didn't know that you were hurting so much. I'll talk to them. Is there anything else you need me to do for you?"

"Yeah. Disappear, for good."

Alfeegi was stunned at this. "Why?"

"All that you do is get on my nerves. You won't let me get the swords I want to use. You yell at Kai-Stern all the time, and you're always so angry. If you just went away, _forever_, then nothing would _ever_ happen to the castle. _You're_ the problem."

"I don't think that I'm the problem Rath."

**"What, you think that _I'm_ the problem now!"**

"No, I'm merely saying that there might be another problem; _besides_ me."

**"so you _do_ think I'm a problem!"**

"No, I _didn't_ say that. Hold on fo-"

**_"NO, YOU LISTEN! I'M TIRED OF YOU, AND YOUR CONSTANT CONTROL OVER EVERYONE'S LIFE! GET AWAY FROM US, OR I'LL KILL YOU!" _**

Alfeegi sat, stunned. Rath stormed out of the room, nearly running into Tetheus on his way out. As Tetheus stepped into the office, he saw just how frightened Alfeegi was. His knuckles were white from gripping the handles of the chair, and he was pale as the last time he passed out from the extra work he had been getting.

"I think that you should stay away from Rath for a while, at least until he calms down a bit. Until then, don't trust him." Tetheus muttered, collecting the pile from Alfeegi's desk, and walking out.

Although the advice was sound, Alfeegi found it hard to fallow as throughout the day, Rath had _constantly_ turned up around almost every corner. First Rath had served Alfeegi lunch: not trusting it as Tetheus had suggested, Alfeegi tossed it to the trash. He found out later that there was enough poison in the food to kill a ridding dragon. The lizards in the dumpsters out the backside of the kitchen had eaten the food, and were found dead. Next, while Alfeegi was talking with Lord Lykouleon out in the garden about wages, a sudden branch fell almost on top of Alfeegi. The end was burnt, and the tree was singed with fire magic. To top it all off, Rath had come into Alfeegi's office while Alfeegi was trying to find Kai-Stern, and had burned the white rose that was quickly becoming Alfeegi's trade mark.

vxr

Back to Alfeegi and Thatz

"So you see, that's why he's been in a huff today, he hasn't killed me yet, nor has he scared me off." Thatz stared at the White Officer for a moment in disbelief.

"And all that you can do is let it _happen_! If Rath were out to kill _me_, I'd run like there would be no tomorrow. If Rath was after me, there **_would_** be no tomorrow." Thatz gasped. Alfeegi shrugged.

"He thinks that he is a little child, and children that throw tantrums soon learn that tantrums get ignored, and they will not get their way. That is the lesson that I'm trying to teach Rath now. He will _not_ win."

Thatz was about to add more, but found that hard as they walked through the doors, and found Rath standing in front of them, blocking their way. His green eyes sparkled mischievously, a wicked grin that couldn't mean anything good, and his hands behind his back.

"Get in Thatz, I don't want you to miss your food." Said Rath, the grin never leaving his face, his eyes locked on Alfeegi's cold copper orbs. Thatz glanced at Alfeegi, who was starring unemotionally in return.

"Go in Thatz, I'll be fine. See you in a moment, then we can finish our discussion." Alfeegi said simply. Shrugging, Thatz moved around Rath. He couldn't quite shake the feeling that this would turn out badly.

"Well?" offered Alfeegi. "Are you going to let me in, or are you going to say something?" Rath let a low chuckle sending shivers down Alfeegi's frail spine.

"Yes," started Rath. Oh, how he would _love_ to shove that turquoise head into something _hard_. "I think that you and I are going to have a nice, little… _chat_. How about we walk _this_ way." Rath took Alfeegi's elbow in his powerful grip, and hurried away.

vxr

Rath's fingers hurt Alfeegi, but he stayed silent, and tried to ignore it as best he could. Rath continued to lead Alfeegi down the halls for well over an hour. Dinner was served, and many were wondering just where the two of them were. In the furthest corner of the castle, Rath flung Alfeegi onto the cold dusty wall, and pinned his shoulders to the unfeeling marble. To Alfeegi's left was a stairwell. It spiraled haphazardly, and led down to the basements. It was _at least_ three hundred stairs, and plunged down into pitch-blackness. Alfeegi looked at Rath, then at the stairs, then at Rath again. He knew what Rath was planing.

"You won't get away with it you know. My desk will be empty for a day, and they'd come looking for me. Some of the others know that you've been after me all day, and they'll come at you first. If you don't tell them where I am, they'll still find me, _sooner or later_. Then you'll be in more trouble than I could ever come up with for you. _You'll pay_ for it in the end, I **_swear_** it." It took everything Alfeegi had from spiting in Rath's face. Rath, on the other hand, merely chuckled.

"And _you'll_ be dead, so no matter _what_ they do to me, I'll be happy. Not to mention, _I've_ always wanted to die **_anyway_**. From what I understand, you do too. So I don't really see a down side to this." Rath's dangerous voice sent a chill through Alfeegi, and he knew that he couldn't counter it.

"You hear that?" Rath continued, voice so low that Alfeegi had to strain to hear it. "That's the sound of silence… that's the only thing you'll hear as you **_die_**, and die painfully. I do hope that you'll live to the bottom, then not only will you die in pain, and silence; but in _darkness_ too. No one's going to find you 'til they come into the cellars, and by the time they do that, you'll only be a pile of withered bones. They'll give up looking for you, and maybe even _forget_ who you are. I won't be touched. _And_, I'll get all the pleasure from it. Good-bye Alfeegi, have a _good trip_." With that, Rath grabbed Alfeegi's shirt collar, dragged him to the stairs, and threw him head first down into the dark hole.

Alfeegi's head found the stairs, and he tumbled backwards. Flipping over and over, his head, shoulders, chest, back, and legs got the worst of the damage. He hit the floor like a sack of potatoes; laying on his right, with his back to the stairs. His legs were at a strange angle, his back twisted; his hips, waist, and shoulders had collapsed in on each other. His ribs were shattered, his neck snapped in two. Arm bones were disintegrated, and the entire right side of Alfeegi's skull was crushed.

He lay there – conscious – in the dark. He felt the pain as he tried to raise himself, he gasped for breath, and found that his lungs didn't want to work properly. The remains of his shattered body heaved in a bloody cough, and his vision slid a little out of focus. Although there was very little light, he could just make out the puddle of warm red liquid spreading around him. It spread fast, and Alfeegi wished dearly that if it did have to end this way, that it would end quickly. The pain was annoying, like a fly that wouldn't leave you alone. The pain slowly dulled, and Alfeegi slipped from reality.

vxr

Rath laughed as he heard the wet thud echo from the depths below. He had succeeded. With that, he turned, and went to his room. As he opened the door, he stepped in, turned to close it, and saw a beaded wall hanging on the back of the door. The picture – intricately woven from the tiny beads – was of a small boy; Rath; siting in the garden. Around him were the four dragon officers, Lord Lykouleon, Lady Roselyn, Fire, and Crewger. On Rath's shoulder was Alfeegi's hand.

Rath had received this wall hanging from Alfeegi for Rath's eighth birthday. Alfeegi had woven it himself, and was very proud of it. All those years ago, Rath would have protected Alfeegi from just about anything. Now, he had just shoved him down a set of stairs. Rath sat, and stared at the beads, at his face, at Alfeegi's. Tears streamed down his cheeks. 'What have I done!' he though, as he covered his eyes with his hands, and sobbed.

vxr

Ruwalk strode back to his room. He just _couldn't_ shake the feeling that something was wrong. Dinner had started _two hours_ _ago_, and both Alfeegi _and_ Rath hadn't shown up. Thatz had said that Rath wanted to talk to Alfeegi, but it was well spread through-out the castle that Rath was angry, even _homicidal_ towards Alfeegi right now, so Ruwalk wasn't at ease knowing that Alfeegi was alone with the demon slayer at the moment.

Ruwalk had always been close to Alfeegi, even though the smaller, younger man was always yelling at him, and was always calling him a spy, Ruwalk had been the one to bring Alfeegi to the castle in the first place. He had always been close to Alfeegi; something about the teal headed man appealed to the hardest of the castle dwellers. They always looked after the hot-tempered man, and were more than willing to come to his aid if he ever needed it. Tetheus was always ratting out Kai-Stern to Alfeegi, and Ruwalk always helped the Chief Secretary with paperwork. Always making it look like he would rather be doing anything else, of course. But little did Alfeegi know that whenever he was gone; escorting his Lord to a meeting, or was out with a fever; Ruwalk was the one that made the piles of paper smaller. Of course, it was Ruwalk and Kai-Stern that had made the stacks that large in the first place, with all the traveling that Kai-Stern did, and all the extra money that Ruwalk lent him, it was easy to see the White Officer slowly slip into insanity.

Ruwalk was most definitely the close one to Alfeegi though, Ruwalk always thought of the over-worked man as a little brother. A little brother that you wanted to protect with all your might, but still annoy just for laughs. Though, most the time, if Alfeegi was ticked, you didn't laugh, you ran and hid under the bed. He stayed with Alfeegi whenever he could, just to be sure that no harm befell him. One of his biggest shocks came when he found out that there was a huge vault under the castle, full of weapons and dangerous objects, and Alfeegi was always down there; where Ruwalk couldn't protect him because Alfeegi always went down alone. But at this moment, his mind was not on the vault below, but where his "adopted younger brother" was.

Ruwalk passed the stairs down to the cellar on his way to his room like he always did. As he passed it, he couldn't help but notice that the dust was disturbed around the steps. Curious, he took one of the candles from the wall sconces, and started down the steps. On the fourth step down, he started to find blood splatters, and teal strands of hair. Running down the stairs now, he found that the amount of blood increased, and was all over. Ruwalk came to the foot of the stairs, and found the crumpled form of Alfeegi; broken, and in a widespread puddle of blood. He quickly lit more of the candles that lined the walls, and knelt in the pool in front of Alfeegi. Ruwalk's breath caught in his chest as he leaned forward, and lifted the officer's head off the floor. The red-stained hair was _soaked_, and Ruwalk could feel the shattered skull bones _shift_ beneath his strong fingers. Alfeegi's eyes slowly opened, and looked at Ruwalk in the dimly lit room.

Alfeegi's lips twitched into a small smile, and his still tense body relaxed slightly in the hands of his best friend. Ruwalk sat cross-legged, and laid Alfeegi's head in his lap. Surveying the damage to the fragile officer in his hands, Ruwalk was surprised that Alfeegi was still _alive_. A small shutter coursed through the limp body as Alfeegi drew a shattered breath into his blood filled lungs.

"Ru… walk, I'm…glad that… someone found… me." He gasped.

"Shhhh, now. Try not to push it Alfeegi, I'll get help."

"N-NO! Stay with… me. I might… not have… all the time… you think I… d-do."

He sighed a little, and Ruwalk felt a weak shiver in Alfeegi's broken neck. Suddenly, a fit of spasms took Alfeegi as the crumpled officer fell to red hacking coughs, and Ruwalk's firm hands tried to still him by griping what was left of Alfeegi's shoulders and his cracked hips. When the fits had passed, Ruwalk stroked the blood-soaked hair. He remembered that Tetheus had done this when Alfeegi had fallen ill, and felt that it should work now.

He was right, as he stroked, Alfeegi's body seemed soothed, and Ruwalk knew that he had to find some type of help: and soon, or Alfeegi would die in his arms. Still keeping Alfeegi as calm as possible, and still keeping Alfeegi on his side, Ruwalk yelled up the shaft for help. It just happened that Cernozura was walking past, and heard him. She ran down the stairs, and the sight of Alfeegi's broken body huddled on the floor, with his head in Ruwalk's lap stunned her silent for a moment. Ruwalk managed to jar her out of it by telling her that if she didn't run for help, Alfeegi would die. With a silent nod, she ran up the stairs, and searched desperately for anyone that still lingered after dinner.

Alfeegi looked up at Ruwalk, and started to plead to him. He knew that his time was limited.

"Ru…walk. P-Please… don't… l-leave me… I… don't want… t-to be… alone."

"You won't be, I promise. I'll be right here."

"R-Ru-walk… please, d-don't leave me. I n-n-need… you, here. It hurts, Ru-w-walk it h-hurts…so b-badly." He swallowed hard, and his breathing now became faint, and took all the energy from him in that small, seemingly simple task. What else could Ruwalk do?

"Hold on Alfeegi, Cernozura should be here soon. I know she will be!"

"I… hope s-so… Ru… w-walk."

Once, when Rath was young and had been ill, Alfeegi was looking over him. Ruwalk had just happened to be walking by, and wanted to look in on the ailing infant. He had seen Alfeegi lift Rath from his crib, and cradled him in his thin arms. Rath was having trouble falling asleep, so Alfeegi had tried to ease him into slumber with a song he had made up on the spot. Alfeegi had forgotten the song long ago, but Ruwalk found it hard to forget. Alfeegi had a **_wondrous_** voice: it was a sweat tenor that fell upon the ears like silk, and had soothed the young Rath beyond _all_ spells and variety of scents. This is the slow song that Ruwalk whispered softly in Alfeegi's ear now. He was _well_ out of tune, and his voice would have most people _beg_ for it to end; but at the moment, Alfeegi enjoyed it as though it were a choir that sang to him.

"On dragon wings and golden sun beams you will fly;

Sleep, now, and your dreams will take you into the sky;

Over the mountains and clear blue streams you will go by.

Rest now my little one, tomorrow still will come,

And on dragon wings and golden sun beams you will fly."

Ruwalk repeated the last line of the song, and Alfeegi relaxed further into Ruwalk's blood stained lap, and smiled faintly. He had forgotten that song. He wondered where Ruwalk had learned it, and wished that he would sing it again. It was wonderful, with the echoes around the room, and the pain numbing in his legs, it did him a world of good.

"P-Please… Ru… walk… m-make the… swallow pain… s-stop. I c-can't… cough stand it…a-any… gasp m-m-more."

Ruwalk shuddered at the broken voice of his friend, adopted brother, and co-worker. Something just had to be done! If only Rune wasn't off on a search-and-rescue mission right now! Then at least Alfeegi stood a _chance_! But the elf - and his healing powers - were far off, and weren't expected back for another month or two! 'There has to be something I can do!' Ruwalk pleaded silently, looking desperately around the basement, but to no avail. Cernozura had been gone _ten minutes_ already, and Ruwalk was starting to panic. Alfeegi shivered faintly, and looked up into the fudge-brown eyes of the Yellow Dragon Officer. Ruwalk grabbed Alfeegi's hand, but continued to pet the broken head that relied on his lap for support. Alfeegi's dull penny eyes slid closed slowly, and he sighed, smiling just slightly.

"Th-Thank… you… R-Ru… walk. You've d-done… so much… f-for… me. I'm… s-sorry. For… e-every… thing." His voice was faint, and Ruwalk gripped Alfeegi's hand harder. Alfeegi gave it a faint squeeze, then his hand went limp, and Ruwalk's panic came full circle.

Sitting stunned, the nerveless hand slid from Ruwalk's fingers, and splashed in the lake of red. Ruwalk shook Alfeegi lightly, _begging_ him to wake up. When Alfeegi didn't respond, Ruwalk bent his face close to Alfeegi's and whispered his name, tears rolling down the tan cheeks, landing softly in the blue/green hair, and Ruwalk; bent over; hugged Alfeegi's cheek to his chest.

"Alfeegi, please, wake up! Open your eyes Alfeegi, open your eyes!" Alfeegi didn't respond.

vxr

Three minutes later, Lykouleon, Kai-Stern, Tetheus, and Cernozura found Ruwalk, still sobbing over the form of Alfeegi. Lykouleon and Kai-Stern tread over to the pair on the floor. Kai-Stern carefully inspected Alfeegi, while Lykouleon tried to calm Ruwalk. After a moment, Kai-Stern signaled for Cernozura to bring over the wooden boards and the strips of cloth that they had brought with them. Seeing this, Ruwalk choked on a sob confused.

"Cernozura told us that Alfeegi was _alive_ when she first came down here, and how bad his injuries were." Tetheus explained, placing one of the boards on Alfeegi's back, while Kai-Stern strapped him tightly to it with the strips of cloth. They were binding his broken back in trying to prevent him from become paralyzed from his injuries. "She _downplayed_ them, but we thought that this might come in useful. He's _alive_ Ruwalk, but barely. It's a good thing that you found him when you did. We'll take him to the infirmary, and see what we can do for him. _Don't_ worry, we can always find an elf around here somewhere. You just have to _let go_ of him Ruwalk."

"I _can't_." Ruwalk sobbed. "I promised him that I _wouldn't_ leave him, that I _wouldn't_ let him go. Please, don't make me break that promise. **_Please_**!" Lykouleon, Tetheus, and Kai-Stern exchanged looks, and Cernozura bit her lip. They all knew that an oath given by a dragon officer couldn't be broken. So, carefully, Tetheus and Kai-Stern picked up the shattered form of Alfeegi, Ruwalk kept his hand intertwined with Alfeegi's, and Lykouleon let Cernozura clutch his arm as they all started up the stairs, and down the hall to the sick-bay.

vxr

Three weeks later, Rath opened the door to the infirmary, and looked around at the way-too-clean room. Alfeegi laid there, four beds down, covered in bandages, wooden boards, and stacks of sheets. Approaching slowly, Rath realized just how much pain Alfeegi was _really_ in. Although he had _definitely_ improved since they first brought him to the sick bay, he was still worse for where, and he showed it well. His back was kept in place with a _2X4_- that, and a lot of bandages. His neck was forced strait and immovable with a brace made of whalebone and silk. Both of his arms and legs were _drowning_ in plaster, and his chest looked flat, like a deflated football. His head was bound tightly with white cloth, though blood stained, and being the only thing that kept his demolished skull in what could pass for one piece.

Although Alfeegi hadn't woken from the time that he had passed out in Ruwalk's arm, Rath had come in every day to check on him. The others knew that Rath had done the terrible deed, but when Tetheus had found Rath in so much distress that he had asked for the others to not do anything to him until Alfeegi could add his judgement into the punishment. So, nothing had been done. It had taken Kai-Stern _three days_ to convince Ruwalk that Alfeegi'd be fine, and that Ruwalk needed to get some rest, or he'll be joining Alfeegi in the hospital. But Ruwalk still sat for hours determined that if Alfeegi should wake up, he would be there.

As of the last week, Alfeegi had come down with a strange fever, and still wouldn't open his eyes. His wounds - which had been healing so well - had stopped in their progress, and had become slightly infected. Rath took the damp cloth off of Alfeegi's forehead, dabbed it in the water bowl on the bedside table, and replaced it on the ailing man's flesh. Then he pulled a chair up beside the bed, and stared at the person that he had tried to kill.

Alfeegi was perspiring in buckets, and his pale face was wreathed in a look of suffering. His eyelids twitched, and he tried to cry out for something, but the broken ribs, the tight bandages, and the shortness of breath prevented it. Rath didn't know what was happening in Alfeegi's dreams, (which he had been in for three weeks already) but Rath didn't like it one bit. He also didn't know how he could help. So, turning away from the officer, he placed an old parchment card on the table, next to the bowl of cool water.

"I'm sorry Alfeegi. You're probably tired of hearing me say that, but I really mean it. I found this. It's an apology card I made when I was small, but I never gave it to you. I guess I was embarrassed, but I was young then. So I gave it to you now. It's still embarrassing, but, I guess that you need it more than anything else I can give you. Please, don't be mad at me. I didn't think before I did this. I won't do it again, unless a demon possesses me or something, but we all know that'll never happen. So I won't hurt you ever again. I swear."

Rath looked back at Alfeegi, and found that he had stopped writhing in his bandages. Kneeling beside the bed, Rath was relived to find that Alfeegi had calmed down, and slipped back into the peacefulness of slumber. Ruwalk came in just then, and saw Rath bent over Alfeegi. In a panic, he threw himself across the room, and tackled Rath away from the prone form of his friend. Rath struggled upright, dusted himself off, and left the room huffily without a word. Ruwalk walked over to the bed, and saw that Alfeegi had passed out again, just when it looked like he would wake up; Rath came in and sent him too sleep again. Ruwalk had been in there just before Rath had entered, but had to leave to answer a summons from the Dragon Lord, but he had been trying to get Alfeegi awake and had almost succeeded. Now he had to start over. Grabbing up the cloth that was on Alfeegi's forehead, he dunked it into the water, angry and determined. He wasn't thinking that if Alfeegi woke up, that he'd be in pain, he wasn't thinking that if Alfeegi woke up, he could die from shock. The only thing that he was thinking of was seeing Alfeegi's crystalline copper eyes open once again, and hearing his voice. Suddenly, Ruwalk saw the hand-made card on the table.

The old crayon was fading, was badly drawn, and spelled wrong as well, but the intent was clear. He picked it up, and looked inside.

_Deer Alfaagy Akeegi wite ofacer,_

_Plese fagiv me, I didnt mene to brke the sord sawd sorrd agen, it was a assident. Plese dont bee mad at me annymor. I am vere sorre._

_Wrath. _

Ruwalk stared at the card, feeling very disgusted at himself. Carefully replacing the wet cloth on Alfeegi's forehead, Ruwalk sat in the chair, and buried his face in his hands.

vxr

Alfeegi woke up in his own bed some nine and a half months after Rath gave him the card. Opening his eyes slowly, Alfeegi found that the light off the white ceiling hurt his eyes, which had been in perpetual darkness for a over half a year. He remembered all of the one-sided conversations that other's had had with him. Most prominent in his mind were the ones that Rath had had with him. Now, he just looked at the ceiling, and wondered why he was so stiff, thirsty, and hungry. Sighing, he shifted his shoulders a bit, and stretching his arms and legs to get some feeling back into them, he noticed that; apart from the shock the muscles received from suddenly being used, there was no _real_ pain. In all truth, a week after Ruwalk had tackled Rath, Rune had returned, and had healed Alfeegi completely, even the fever that he had: but no matter how much healing energy the elf used, Alfeegi _didn't wake up_. That started to send the other officers in the castle into a panic, but, in all actuality, they had a feeling that it was Alfeegi _himself_ that kept him from wakening up, and _not_ the injuries. So they had let him deal on his own, so long as he was no longer in danger of dying from a fall down a stairwell.

As Alfeegi stirred, Ruwalk snapped awake from the sofa in the corner, and walked over to stand beside him. Alfeegi stared at him, and chewed his tongue to try to say something. The only problem was that he was ten months out of practice, and that he was a little dehydrated. Stiffly, he sat upright, and gazed blearily at Ruwalk, who handed him a cup of water.

"Thirsty?" He asked without necessity. Alfeegi tried to grab the cup from him, but found his limbs heavy, and all but unresponsive. Leaning back onto the headrest of the bed, he nodded, and Ruwalk sat on the edge of the bed, pressing the cup to the dry lips of his friend. As slowly as he could, Ruwalk let Alfeegi down the water, and shift a little more again. Alfeegi's bare chest was bathed in sweat and water from the sudden movement, and heaved as he gasped for breath between the next three cups. After the fourth cup, Ruwalk pushed Alfeegi back into the bed. He had reacted so strongly to the taste of water that he had pulled himself onto his knees, and grappled for it. With a few minutes of wheezing and hard swallowing, Alfeegi had gained enough sense about that he composed himself, and lean against the headboard. Ruwalk smiled, and reached over to the steel tray on the bedside table.

"I suppose that you're hungry too, right?" he said, a broad grin on his face told Alfeegi that he already knew that answer too. After a few hand fed mouthfuls that Ruwalk gave to Alfeegi, there was enough strength in the unused mouth to feed its self. When the light salad and the bread had disappeared, Alfeegi stared at Ruwalk, raising an eyebrow expecting to find out just why he was so thirsty and hungry. Ruwalk seemed to know just what Alfeegi was looking for.

"Do you know how long you've been unconscious?" Alfeegi shook his head. "_Ten months!_ We've taken care of you for all that time, do you know just how _hard_ it is to force water and soup down a throat of a man that is so tied up in wood , plaster, and cloth that he doesn't even look _human_ anymore? **_Then_** there were the last few months, you could have woken up at _any time_, and you couldn't even lift a finger! You were out in a _coma_ for so long, we thought that you were going to live that way for the rest of your long _life_! But then, about three days ago, we couldn't get you to take the water, _let alone_ the soup! You don't _know_ what a relief it is to see you awake!" Ruwalk was pacing now, and Alfeegi was struggling to keep down a laugh. He lost with a voice that steadily grew in strength, and did what any normal person would do.

"Hahahaha! Ruwalk! You should see your self! You look like Cernozura! I can't believe that _you_, of _all_ people, would be worried about something besides me finding out that you had helped Lord Lykouleon sneak out again!"

Ruwalk stared at him. Then he smiled, and silently straitened up the last white rose of the summer, which was coming to a close. It was in the blue powder vase on Alfeegi's nightstand. Then he looked over to the stunned Alfeegi, and sighed, handing him a quill pen and a couple bottles of ink.

"Sorry Alfeegi, but now that you seem to be in perfect working order, there's ten months of work waiting for you in the office."

vxr

* * *

a piece of wood that is 2 inches thick, and 4 inches wide. Length is however long you think Alfeegi's back is… ? 


	4. Nadil

K, so I don't really know when this story will end. When I finally run out of ideas on how to torture someone I guess. Shrug I am no longer mad at Alfeegi-san; he and I made up… ignore that last comment. I have decided to stay with my Alfeegi-san-theme in this story though. It is now only in Alfeegi's name, but it really is someone else that I am wanting to torture, he will remain un-named, but just know that I am not hurting Alfeegi personally, it's symbolism for the man I _really_ want to hurt. So you don't have to hate me any more, V So, DK doesn't belong to me (NO DUH), and neither do letter openers or tile. Don't-ask. I had a hard time with this one. Not only because I'm strait, but also because I came up with it on short notice. I hope that if it's noticeable, that you'll let me know. It does serve a propose, but it's kinda a filler, 'cause f how short, and badly written it is…

* * *

random, yet important chapter. 

* * *

4

Nadil

Alfeegi woke with a start. Having just fallen asleep an hour ago, and it being the middle of the night, this was _not normal_. Lying there, he couldn't breath; his chest ached and wouldn't expand. It was as though icy fingers were gripping his heart and lungs, and wouldn't let go with out taking every breath from his body. Groping at his chest, Alfeegi sat up, and felt _real_ fingers curl around his throat, lifting him into the air, out of the bed that he had slept in peacefully just moments before. The fingers belonged to a tall man, who was strong, evil, and powerful.

"Well, you _have_ changed, Lykouleon. You've become weak; small. I'm disappointed in you. O-well, at least I can kill you now with out any problems." The voice as cold as the fingers hissed mercilessly. Opening his eyes, Alfeegi looked down the strong arm that held him, and found the evil eyes of Nadil starring at him.

"Not…-Dra..gon…-…Lord!" Alfeegi tried to gasp, without much success; but the Demon King seemed to understand what he meant. Instantly, Alfeegi was dropped to the bed, the chill receded from his lungs, and he sucked air into them desperately.

"Then where is he!" Nadil shouted. Alfeegi couldn't answer; the cold had done its job. He coughed into his hands, only to find warm, sticky red liquid drip through his fingers. Along with it was phlegm that he soon discovered to be bits of his own lungs. Nadil shook him, smacked him, and gave up looking for an answer. Ever since he had awoken in the underground volt, he had received the same answer, only that as soon as he let the individual go, he would be dead. Somehow, this one survived thus far. An evil idea popped into Nadil's head as he suddenly recognized the dying man on the bed.

"You're the White Officer that the over grown idiot who rules this kingdom values so highly, aren't you!" he snarled, digging his claws into Alfeegi's shoulders. As the blood flowed from both Alfeegi's shoulders and from between his lips, he nodded. He didn't really hear what the Demon King had said, he just agreed with him as pain shook him with another chest-caving coughing-spree, which only brought more bits of lung to slip through the red-stained fingers.

Nadil grabbed Alfeegi harder, and examined him closely. His frail body looked as though it was about to keel over. Apart from that, Nadil liked the thin waistline, the long hair, the soft flesh. 'He'll do.' Nadil lifted him by the neck again, and with a crackling fizz, he and Alfeegi disappeared just as the door burst open, and Lykouleon ran to the spot that Nadil was standing just heartbeats before.

vxr

Alfeegi collapsed to the damp, cold stone floor as he appeared in the Demon Castle, Nadil chuckling evilly to himself. Fishing a small bottle out of his robes, the demon kneeled besides the hacking officer, and allowed some of Alfeegi's blood to flow into it. Then - finding another bottle filled with small blue pebbles - he removed one, and grabbed Alfeegi by the neck once more. He then forced the tiny sapphire rock down the heaving throat of the man, and he quieted instantly. Lying limp in the hands of the demon that was his Lord's mortal enemy, Alfeegi tried to summon his sword, only to find that he could not even feel it twitch to his command.

Nadil held the bottle with the Dragon Officer's blood in it, and it disappeared with a pop and a puff a smoke. It appeared a moment later on Alfeegi's desk, with it a note tied to the neck:

_Lykouleon;_

_Guess who I have! Here's proof, just to see if you're paying attention. He's mine to do with as I please, unless I have _your_ head in _my_ vault for a change. You're welcome to try to rescue him, but he's not very valuable, is he? Expendable is the word I'd place. You have three days to reclaim what you've lost, if not, I don't need him. _

vxr

Alfeegi shivered on the floor. Something wasn't _right_. Nadil had locked him in a room, and that was hours ago. Wasn't he going to torture him? Not like he wanted it or anything, it just didn't _feel_ right. Just as that thought passed through Alfeegi's head, Nadil opened the door, and grinned wickedly at the half-dressed-aqua-haired man on the floor.

"You _are_ lovely. Have you ever thought of a man as a possible partner?" the demon asked. "I do, that's why I used Shydman, but it appears that he's gone, and I'm rather- _lustful_- after being in that _vault_ for so long." Alfeegi glared at him.

"So you're evil, a demon, and gay on top of it all. Don't get me wrong, I've nothing against man/man relationships, I just didn't think that anyone'd take me for one. No, I've never thought of a man being a… partner… for me. I always thought that I'd find a nice woman one-day. So I guess that you could call me **_STRAIT_**!" Alfeegi yelled that last word with a vigor. It was true; he had no problem with others being gay, he just chose not to join their numbers. However, at that moment, he was cutting it rather close, and found that it was not the time to be rude to the demon that held him captive.

"Too bad, I'll use you as I please. That's what I told Lykouleon, and that's just what I plan to do." Nadil shrugged. Then he walked over, starring into Alfeegi's fear-filled copper eyes, and grabbed his shoulders again (none too gently either). Alfeegi yelped as Nadil threw him into the hall, slamming his already sore shoulders into the wall, breaking his collarbone. Nadil's fingers gripped Alfeegi's arm so hard that a bruise grew on his forearm, and his legs were skinned by the dragging over the floor that they received from the demon. Next thing Alfeegi knew, he was in a bedroom, the door was locked, and Nadil was ripping the boxers off Alfeegi roughly.

"Don't you dare! I won't let you touch me!" Alfeegi screamed at him, kicking feverishly, and sticking his foot in Nadil's mouth just once before Nadil struck him across the face, drawing blood.

"You won't get a chance to do that again!" Nadil shouted, wiping the blood that formed at the corner of his lip away. Then - digging in his pants pockets (his pants were already on the floor) - he quickly found a thin rope, a bandana, and leather chains that he often had to use on Shydeman. Sitting on Alfeegi's legs, Nadil bound the officer's wrists tightly with the rope, stretching them above his head, and securing the other end of the rope to the headboard. Alfeegi screamed as his broken collarbone shifted and strained from the pulling of the ropes. Nadil then cuffed Alfeegi's ankles to the bedposts, spread wide and strait. Alfeegi got out a few last un-repeatable words before the bandana gagged him, tied tightly at the base of his skull. Alfeegi was now at the complete mercy of the Demon King, and he knew he would receive none.

Nadil climbed on top of Alfeegi, leaning most of his lustful weight on the small man's chest, and clawed at the white, flawless back as he began. In pain, Alfeegi tried to cry out for help, but they were stifled by the cloth in his mouth. Not that there was anyone that would help him, if there was anyone to hear. They had all - at one time or another - experienced their Lord's lust, and knew that if they valued their lives, they'd keep away.

Alfeegi breathed heavily, finding the weight of the evil King to be crushing him. The bed was becoming stained with the blood that Alfeegi's back lost as Nadil's claws racked through flesh and mussel. His marine hair was tasseled, and the ribbon that kept it in place was lying torn on the floor. Sweat dripped from the heaving body of the demon, and one particular thrust had smashed some of Alfeegi's ribs. With his legs wide spread, the process was much easier for Nadil, and caused more pain for Alfeegi who tried desperately to pound his fists against Nadil's back. Only - each time he tried to free his hands - the rope bit deeper into his wrists, bruising the delicate skin; on his left wrist, the scar from over a year ago turned pure black from the ropes. Alfeegi's body gave out, and blackness took his world.

vxr

Alfeegi slowly came too; his body felt as though it were falling apart at the seams; his back was slashed, but bound to keep him from bleeding to death. His mouth was dry as cotton, his head throbbed from the lack of oxygen, and his chest felt as though it was flat. Looking around weakly, he found that he was no longer bound, gagged, or cold. Instead, the room was warm, he was lying free on the bed, still not wearing anything, and that Nadil sat in a chair; legs spread, nothing on. Alfeegi looked away, blushing slightly, but mainly from anger than from any embarrassment.

"What did you do to me?" He asked weakly, sitting up slightly so that he could open his lungs and suck in the much needed air, only to find his chest cave to the pain of his shattered rib.

"What do you think I did?" Nadil answered gleefully. "I didn't exactly take a walk in the park, now did I? No, I took you, had my way with you, and want more. I think that you would be a very good toy. You've proven your self already. You just can't keep up. I can fix that though. Did you enjoy it?"

"Are you mad? No, I didn't enjoy it! You've had your fun, now let me go!" Alfeegi snapped. Nadil ignored the plea.

"It's not every day that I get to break a virgin. You've never even had a woman, have you? Well, it was interesting. A thrill, to say the least. You weren't the best that I've had, but as it was your first time, I think that you could do better next time."

"You'll lose your 'toy' if you touch me again. Like I didn't lose enough blood already! Let me go! Haven't you killed me enough!" Alfeegi's voice was shrill, fearful. He knew that there was nothing he could do, he was going to be raped again, and he was powerless to stop it.

Nadil picked up the bottle that had the blue rocks in it. Unstoppering it, he poured a handful of "pills" into his palm, and sat on Alfeegi's legs again. With his other hand, he grabbed Alfeegi's jaw, and forced it open. Dropping the Demon Seed into the soft throat, he couldn't help but chuckled insanely. He had just fed his new plaything four times the normal amount of Demon Seed, and knew that he'd enjoy the change.

The Demon King pressed the heals of his hands into the soft flesh of the inside of Alfeegi's thighs, pleased by the shuddering gasp of pain that it called forth from his captive. Digging his thumbs into joint where the legs meet the hips, he nipped at the sensitive spot below Alfeegi's ear- his long teeth drawing blood that he lapped up lovingly. He had worked himself up into a frenzy; Alfeegi's wounds had healed like magic in a reaction to the Demon Seed; and Nadil had found a simple pleasure in massaging the rip-able skin between Alfeegi's hips. Alfeegi felt his body shift and change with both the Demon Seed, and the weight of Nadil's body that shoved its self roughly into Alfeegi.

vxr

Rath whipped around, the feeling that they were being watched had throttled him since he and the other two Dragon Knights had stepped onto the grounds of Nadil's castle. The others hadn't felt it, but they were preoccupied by the fear of running into Shydman or Shidindora. Rath on the other hand, had felt a different presence. One that he and Lykouleon had hoped wouldn't be. After Nadil had sent the bottle to Alfeegi's desk, Lykouleon knew that he had to save the white officer. Alfeegi had gone through so much, suicide, overwork, almost murdered, a ten-month comma; it seemed a little unfair that he should have to face so much on his own. But Kai-Stern and Tetheus had stopped Lykouleon from going to retrieve him personally. They did have the Dragon Knights after all.

It was the fourth day after Alfeegi had been taken from them, and the whole castle feared the worst, yet the Dragon Knights were determined to fetch the officer back as unscathed as possible. Lykouleon looked for Alfeegi in Cesia's Crystal, but they couldn't find him, and they thought that he must already be dead. Lykouleon watched the Knights progress, and looked at where Rath kept glancing, only to find a large black spot in the crystal. Rath saw something altogether different.

A white-haired demon stood over them on the rocky out-crop, and glared down at them with red and yellow eyes. The demon had long hair- the ends turned into feathers; black cat-ears with white tufts on the tips poked up behind the bangs, and the fluffy gray dog tail twitched behind him. Grinning, the demon's long white snake fangs glinted in the weak sunlight, and the thin bloodless lips curved evilly. The long claws of one hand clutched at a black sword; curved cruelly; broad and sharp, the bone handle was studded with emeralds, and the blue pummel stone was shaped in the image of a dragon skull. Thin ribs stood out amazingly against the pure white skin of the demon's chest, and the black pants failed to hide the scrawny bones that served as legs.

"Welcome Dragon Knights!" the demon shouted, spreading his arms wide, still gripping the sword tightly. "You've come quite a distance! Too bad that you're late! You wanted to save your _dear Alfeegi_, and you come only to find that he's not here!"

"Where is he?" shouted Rune, he had a bad feeling about this demon. He looked dangerous and familiar. "If he's dead-"

"Oh!" the demon cut off the elfin knight. "Don't worry! Sweet Knight of Water, your little Dragon Officer is _long dead!_ I killed him **_personally!_** He didn't put up much of a fight either! Now I will take you as well!"

"What did you do to him? Where is he!" Rath screamed. He had wanted to make it up to Alfeegi; after pushing him down the stairs, Rath felt nothing but guilt. The demon chuckled.

"What did I do to him? Where is he?" the demon taunted. "Who do you thing that you're talking to! I was, at one time, that pathetic excuse of a living being that you once called Alfeegi. He was slain by the one before you, and he went willingly. I believe that he thought that none would come for him, what would he think if he could see that all three Knights chased after his strict ass now!" As the demon laughed insanely, water secreted from his palms, and enveloped the three Knights in its rush to do its master's will.

The instant that the water touched the flesh of the Knights, it froze, and trapped them in a cold mass of revival water that could rip them from their minds and physical body's. Thatz called up the Earth Dragon, only to find that the Alfeegi Demon was prepared for it, and turned the stone and ground lizard into a mound of mud with a blast of water from his palm, his blade swiping at the brown-haired knight that had summoned it. The moment that the dragon hit the ground, the water froze it into a solid block of ice.

Rune knew that he couldn't call Water, there was no way that his loyal Dragon could take the revival water; he could already feel it pull at his mussels, and his mind slipped like sand through fingers in his consciousness. Rath, on the other-hand, tried to call up both his Fire Dragon, and the flames that he could bend around his fingers. The Alfeegi demon grabbed the young Knights wrist, twisted it above the black-haired-head, and doused the Yokai boy in more water.

"Alfeegi! Stop this! We're here to save you, not get killed by you! Please, Alfeegi, you've got to be in there somewhere!" The Fire Knight yelled, only to find that a wrist was shoved in his face. It was Alfeegi's left wrist; bruised, scared, thin, and wet Rath stared at it. Alfeegi demon leaned his lips close to Rath's ear, and hissed to him something that Rath would never forget.

"You see this scar Rath? Do you know what it means? What it is? It's from the time that I tried to kill myself. You remember that, right? Surely Ruwalk told you after you _shoved _me down the stairs! It has friends now. Not only from you, but from Nadil as well. Down my back, on my neck, and all down my mind. If you truly must know, the reason that I tried to kill myself is because I thought that no one cared about me. After all, I am the one that storms around the castle yelling at everyone, so why wouldn't they want me dead? They could relax without me breathing down their neck. You know what, after that, I've realized that people _do _care about me; even if it doesn't look like it.

"I am not doing what I'm making it look like. I'm trying to get you three _out of here_ alive! I'm not dead, though _he_ thinks that I am. It's too late for me, so don't waste your lives trying to save someone that might as well be dead. He changed me, took from me all that I held dear, and stole from me my very will. Now I don't want him to take my friends. Go. I'm not dead, so you can have the Dragon Lord stop worrying about me. Please, I don't like this way of life, but if I fight him and go against what he wants, he won't kill me, but kill all the others in the Dragon Castle. I can't have that blood on my hands. Wake the others when you get past the gates, and go home."

The Alfeegi demon slashed at the Water Knight that was besides Rath, and a gush of water sent him and the rest of the Knights out past the gate of the Demon Castle, and freed them of the ice that had held them captive. Rune and Thatz were unconscious, Rath felt his slipping away from him as he caught sight of Alfeegi leaping back onto the rocky ledge he had stood on earlier. Rath saw Nadil clutch Alfeegi's shoulders; he saw Nadil pull the small man into his arms, and bite him below the ear. Alfeegi glanced at the Knights that receded into the distance, and Rath clearly saw the look of hopelessness and pain written on his features, as well as the disgust as he allowed himself to be turned around and pulled into the Demon Kings chest. Then darkness took him.

vxr

Alfeegi allowed himself to gripped into the Demon Lord's arms, and led back to the room that he had spent most of his time in, forced to appease the evil brother of his own Lord. Though Alfeegi had given up in trying to resist, he still didn't like the idea of continual rape, but he had no real choice in the matter; too many lives hung on him being the slacker of Nadil's lust. He found it rather strange that Nadil didn't begin immediately, but was content to sit in a chair; fully clothed; and stare at the naked Alfeegi Demon that sat on the bed for the best part of three hours. The demon that that he- Nadil- had created.

"You aren't much fun anymore, that's the only reason that I kept you alive. You struggled, and I could have the pleasure of knowing that I was forcing something on an innocent person. Now that you don't struggle , and I've gotten board with you. There's only one thing that has stopped me from killing you just so that I could have a little more fun. And that reason is past now. You didn't kill the Dragon Knights like I had instructed, and now they are coming back in here. So this time, if you don't kill them, and you merely shove them out of the castle again, I will follow them, and kill them myself. After I've had my own fun with them that is; they _will_ take your place if you fail me again. If you decide to save them from that fate, you kill them and I will have you posted in the cell down in the basement for the rest of your immortal life!"

Alfeegi stared at the floor. He knew that he wasn't going to have much choice. Nadil dug his claws into Alfeegi's shoulder. Alfeegi stood, dressed, and allowed Nadil to zap the two of them into the main hallway of the castle. The Knights were already there; they were armed, their dragons were ready, and their armor gleamed in the dull light of the torches. Nadil shoved Alfeegi forward, shouting at him to get it over with. With an apologetic look at the three men that he was sent to kill, Alfeegi summoned his demon sword, and sent the Demon water that he had used earlier to capture the knights again. Then he advanced slowly. He wished to fall to his knees; to stop what he had to do; to let the tears of unwillingness stream down his cheeks. But as a demon, there was no such thing as tears.

He stepped up to Rath, and placed the sword against the young man's neck. The look on Rath's face reminded him of the child that would sneak off to demon hunt with Crewger and Fire, of the child with the smile that could melt even the cold anger of Alfeegi in his rage. Alfeegi knew that he couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt Rath, or Thatz, or Rune. There was just no way. He felt Nadil approaching him. The Demon King was shouting about how he would kill all of them if Alfeegi didn't slay a Knight that instant.

"I'm going to slay a Knight. The Knight of Wind!" Alfeegi shouted at him just as he felt a hard shock of Demonic Magic course through his body. Turning on his heel, Alfeegi swung his sword around, and sent Nadil's head flying across the room. Several things happened at once: Alfeegi collapsed to the stone floor; the ice holding the Dragon Knights shattered into thousands of glittering shards; Thatz ran after the head on that rolled away from them; Rath hacked at the decapitated body so that it couldn't stand again even if it tried; Rune dropped to his knees at Alfeegi's side to try to save his life; and the demon sword that was Alfeegi's turned into a puddle of water that soaked into the stones immediately.

Thatz and Rath approached Rune and Alfeegi warily. They noticed that the white skin was charred black; the white hair had returned to turquoise, but was melted and singed- turning to ash when touched; the ears, the tail, the claws, and the snake fangs had disappeared; the wide open eyes had become copper once more. Alfeegi was no longer demon, and Rune was using all the energy that he could to reverse the damage caused by Nadil. After a few moments Alfeegi closed his eyes, and opened them again, raising his head he looked around, then into the eyes of the Knights.

"Did I kill him?" he asked. They nodded. "And I'm not a demon anymore?" they nodded again. "Then can we go home now?" the Knights looked at each other, smiled, and in one voice responded.

"YES!"

vxr

Alfeegi stood in front of Lykouleon's desk a day later; back to the King in the chair. His skin was still burnt a strange pink, his hair till disintegrated if touched, and the bruises and the scars still shone on his bare back and wrist. Lykouleon had asked Alfeegi to come in and show him what the King's brother had done to his White Officer; and he didn't like what he saw.

Alfeegi should have felt uneasy, standing without a shirt in front of His Highness; but after the five days that he had just been through, he didn't even bat an eye. After a moment, Alfeegi requested that he put his shirt back on, and Lykouleon denied him permission. Lykouleon stood and placed a finger on the scorched hair, allowing the dust fall into his outstretched palm. Then he traced one of the ten scars that lined Alfeegi's back with his eyes. He knew that the scars were painful, and that they ran deep; but they made Alfeegi look smaller than he really was. They swallowed his back completely, making the mussels that held him upright look twisted and strained each time he moved. Softly placing his long fingers on Alfeegi's shoulders, he gently turned the officer around to face the green eyes of his King. Lykouleon scanned Alfeegi's chest, and didn't enjoy the idea that his Chief Secretary had been starved; thin as he already was.

Alfeegi had refused to eat while at the Demon Palace; Nadil had given him nothing but human flesh to eat, and Alfeegi wouldn't let the demon take over, so he didn't take that final step. Now it was showing; ribs stood out on Alfeegi's chest like tree branches, and Lykouleon could wrap his hands around Alfeegi's waistline if the need called for it. Alfeegi's cheekbones cast shadows down his face, and his eyes had sunken into his skull. Soulless eyes stared out from their depths at Lykouleon. Alfeegi had been broken, no longer did he have a free will – in his mind anyway. To Alfeegi, the world could play with him, and he was powerless to stop it. Alfeegi had slipped out of Lykouleon's protective fingers, and didn't like what had come of it very much.

"Can I go now, m'lord. There are pressing matters that await me. I only managed to catch up on one week of the ten months that I've missed. And now that I've missed four or five days, I've fallen so far behind that I can't find my desk in all the paperwork."

"Alfeegi, what did he do to you. Besides turning you into a demon, that is." Lykouleon asked him quietly. Alfeegi lowered his eyes to the floor. No one knew what _really_ happened to him, and he wasn't sure how anyone would react to it if he told them. How could they understand what he went through? He'd be better off no one knowing.

"Nothing, your highness. Just the demon seed." He muttered. It didn't sound convincing, even to his own ears.

"Scars like that don't come from 'nothing' Alfeegi. The only way I could help you is to know what really happened out there." Lykouleon carefully lifted Alfeegi's chin with a thumb and forefinger. Although Alfeegi's face was no longer towards the floor, his eyes still examined a speck of dust on the floor.

"Scars appear from normal of things, m'lord." No emotion.

"Alfeegi, not with demons they don't. Now, are you going to tell me, or am I going to read you for the answer?" harshness.

"You can read, but you'll find nothing, just like I told you." hopeless.

Alfeegi turned away from Lykouleon, and started towards his shirt in the corner. Lykouleon could feel the frustration building in his chest. Alfeegi had _never_ directly disobeyed him like this! Not that Alfeegi ever disobeyed him, but that _wasn't the point_. Lykouleon wanted to help his friend, and Alfeegi had closed himself off to the rest of the castle! Lykouleon reached out, and grabbed Alfeegi's long loch hair, only to find it disappears like sand between his fingers. Ignoring that, Lykouleon placed a hand on Alfeegi's back without thinking.

Alfeegi gasped and yelped in pain, and as his back arched, he fell to his knees and grasped his sides. Lykouleon stepped back; he didn't know that Alfeegi was so sensitive to the pain! It must have ached to just walk from his office to Lykouleon's study, _let alone_ bend down to pick up his shirt, or jump off a cliff to attack Rune Rath and Thatz. Alfeegi trembled on the floor, breathing heavily to keep from loosing his breakfast to the pain.

"Alfeegi, I- I'm sorry. I d-didn't know." Lykouleon apologized hesitantly. Alfeegi slowly stood, and turned to face the bewildered King; flames burning in his eyes told Lykouleon that he just did something that he was going to regret. Alfeegi's voice was dangerously low, and seemed to be on the verge of homicide.

"M'lord. If you _really_ want to know what happened, I'll be _more_ then happy to tell you! Lykouleon, you're 'brother' decided to _score my back with his claws,_ _CHANGED ME_ _INTO A_ _WATER DEMON, AND HE **FORCED ME TO ATTACK THE DRAGON KNIGHTS! **_Then - as if that wasn't enough - he **_RAPED ME!"_**

Lykouleon stared at Alfeegi; of all the things that he had expected- that was the one he _didn't_. Feeling suddenly helpless, Lykouleon watched Alfeegi run out of the room, tears running down his face, his back still uncovered; displaying the long thick scars to the world. Lykouleon sat heavily in the chair that he had studied Alfeegi in just moments ago. Stunned, he relived the last minute in his mind just to be sure that what he _thought_ Alfeegi said was _really_ what was said. After a moment, he rose, and closed the door. He knew that he couldn't repeat a word that Alfeegi had just said; if anything, he had to forget it. In his strange way, Lykouleon had accidentally forced Alfeegi with pain and fear to tell him what had happened, and now Lykouleon knew that if Alfeegi waned anyone else to know what had happened, he'd tell them when he was ready.

vxr

Alfeegi ran down the hall- blinded by the tears that he never thought would come. He ran until he didn't know where he was but pleasantly lost in a corner. Burring his face in his pulled up knees, his shoulders shook as he sobbed, and searing pain laced down his back with each breath he took. Interlocking his fingers over the back of his scalp - the hair turning to sand under his touch - Alfeegi let himself go. His weeping had echoed down the long dark tunnel-like hall, and into an open door where a demon child laid on the bed, reading. Trying to ignore the sounds, Zoma turned the page, and gazed at the letters that he didn't recognize. The book; printed in a strange language that he doubted anyone in the castle knew how to read; did not help tune out the heart-wrenching grief that reached the boy's ears. Sitting upright and closing the book, Zoma looked out the door, and the sight of the shattered White Officer struck him. Alfeegi looked up as a small hand placed itself on his heaving shoulder, and a round adolescent face with sad eyes gazed at him. Alfeegi stood quickly from fright, immediately regretting the hasty action.

"Alfeegi, are you alright? Where did you get these scars?" Zoma asked with the innocence that only a child could find in the face of uncertainty.

"Z-Zoma, w-what are y-you…" Alfeegi was interrupted by a sudden spasm of pain and tears took him. He collapsed to the floor, and Zoma understood what Alfeegi meant.

Zoma understood in seconds what many pages of writing, or hours of conversation would not clear up. What he understood was complete and total surrender. Not a surrender to a battle of pain, but a surrender to a battle of life. Alfeegi had given up again. Not to the point that he would actually try to purposely take his life like he had before, but rather; not fight against anything that would want it. In Alfeegi's opinion, if they wanted his life, they could have it. Nothing _good _had happened to him: attempted suicide, over-stressed, shoved down the stairs & left for dead: now being made a demon, forced to attack those that normally protected him, & was raped by the King of Demons. Zoma didn't understand what had happened to Alfeegi, he hadn't even heard rumors, but he had a really good idea, having been under the control of Nadil's army once before.

Zoma gathered the thin shoulders in his arms, and held Alfeegi tightly, the way that Cesia had held him many times before. Alfeegi wrapped his own arms around the Yokai youth, and the boy allowed the man to work out what was bothering him on the silken shirt. After a while, Alfeegi's sobbing slowed… calmed… and stopped. He breathed heavily for a moment, sniffed, and squeezed Zoma slightly.

"Thank you Zoma. I'm alright now." Alfeegi opened his eyes, and found the child in his arms asleep, still holding Alfeegi in a tight embrace. Smiling softly, Alfeegi scooped Zoma into his arms, ignored the pain that ran its fingers down his back, and carried his savior to the room with the door open. Laying the boy back on the bed, Alfeegi found the book, and recognized what it was. Finding a pen and some parchment, he wrote a note, and left it on the book.

_Zoma,_

_Thank you for helping me. I know what I need to do now. I would be even more of a mess if you weren't there to help me. I can't return the favor completely, but I think that you will find a book on my desk that will help you read this one. When you want it, come by and you can have it._

_Alfeegi_

vxr


	5. Despair

K, so I know that I over stepped the boundaries in this one, but I think that it works. Remember… every chapter has a reason, even chapter 2 and 4, even though they are just filler chapters… they do serve a porpoise in the end result. I love comments, and I love requests and helpful tips… but if you flame me… I will curse you into oblivion. Just see if I don't.

* * *

hope you like this one, 'cause she spent a very long time on this one. 

* * *

5

Despair

Lykouleon knocked on the door of Alfeegi's office, and called his name. The Dragon Lord had been looking all day for the White Officer, without much luck. He had gone to all of Alfeegi's normal nesting grounds, (the library, the gardens, his room, etc.) and still hadn't found him. Opening the door, Lykouleon poked his head in, and called Alfeegi again. What he found inside caused the name to die on his lips. Paper as stacked all around the room, and so high that it reached _well_ over the King's head. In front of him was a small clearing, and leading from it was a path that cut through the stacks. It was narrow, and turned to hide whatever the path lead to. Following it, Lykouleon found that it twisted, turned, and often became almost too narrow to travel through. As he continued, and squeezed through another particular narrow passage through the wall of paper, Lykouleon noticed that hardly any light came into the "hall", and that he had come into another clearing. In the clearing was Alfeegi's desk, and piled onto that was another smaller wall.

"Alfeegi?" Lykouleon asked, hoping that after that strange trail that the Officer was behind the wall. Sure enough, Alfeegi's head appeared over the wall of processed wood, and blinked owlishly at the Lord.

"Lord Lykouleon!" Alfeegi shouted. "Hold on a minute m'lord. I have to find a way out of here." The ink-stained, un-kept aqua haired head disappeared behind the paper once more. "Find a pile and make yourself at home."

Chuckling, Lykouleon found a small stack of paper, cut it in half, and sat on it. A moment later, Alfeegi struggled through a hole that he had to create, and fell face-first onto the floor. Staggering to his feet and fixing his blue jacket, he crossed over to Lykouleon, and bowed low.

"Lord Lykouleon, what brings you here to my… over crowded… office?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a round or two of 'Pin the face on the hard-ass Tetheus'? I've become rather fond of the game, and was looking forward to teaching it to you!" Alfeegi stared at Lykouleon. He was obviously chewing his tongue to keep from snapping at the Dragon Lord.

"Your Highness, I would like to join you, only that I came out of a coma four weeks ago, three weeks ago I came back from Nadil's castle, and I still have ten months of work to catch up on. Mayhap you should come back in two months, then I'll be glad to accompany you to the 'fighters guild'. Until then, I'm afraid that I must stay here." Lykouleon didn't take in a word Alfeegi had just said; he was busy starring at the Officer's left hand.

"Alfeegi, what happened to your hand?" He asked quietly. The said hand was slashed, cut, and bleeding. It dripped onto the floor, and the papers that Alfeegi shifted to get away from the desk now were stained with the thick red that Alfeegi had lost so much of lately. As well as his cloths, which now had handprints stained onto the light blue material. The White Officer looked at it, obviously he hadn't noticed it before Lykouleon had said anything, and obviously, it startled him as he fainted clean away. Lykouleon pushed himself into the cramped area into which Alfeegi's desk was kept, and searched through the drawers for some gauze bandages. Finding some, he stared to replace the items that he removed from the drawer, and found his hand had rested onto a cold, sharp, metal thing that had a sticky warm liquid coating it. Looking over the edge of the desk, he found his fingers on the same letter-opener that Alfeegi had used almost a year and a half ago; when his near-death experiences had first started when he tried to take his own life. It was the exact letter-opener that he had used to slit his wrist, and Lykouleon suspected that it was what had caused the new wounds, on the same hand, though not for the same reason. Wiping his fingers clean, he wove himself away from the desk, and wrapped Alfeegi's hand.

"Alfeegi, what did you do?" He asked as the Officer came too, and stared at his freshly bandaged hand. He had a feeling that Alfeegi just needed to get out of the office.

"I'm afraid that I don't know m'lord. I was working, and my mind wandered a little. I was thinking of when I was at Nadil's castle. I guess that the thought of that demon made me a little nervous, and I guess that my hands reacted on their own." He chuckled nervously.

"You need to get out of this office."

"Maybe I do, but there's so much that needs to get done. I can't poss-"

"No discussion. The other Officers and I are leaving tomorrow for a treaty conference. There will be paper work that will need to be done there, and it will take a few days to get to the meeting. So while you get to relax for a few days, you still get to do some work that would have been otherwise been completed by Ruwalk, and you know how he is with paper."

Alfeegi thought about that for a moment as he sat on the other half of the stack that Lykouleon had shifted to sit on. The prospect was tempting, but the walls of paperwork were taking priority in Alfeegi's mind.

"Will there be dictation?" Alfeegi asked, throwing caution to the winds.

"More than likely. Kai-Stern will be doing quiet a bit of talking, and I've always been curious as to how he can persuade those bureaucrats."

"Then I guess that I have no choice. What time are we leaving?"

Lykouleon grinned. Patting Alfeegi's back, he stood to leave, jotting down all the details on a piece of paper (there were so many to choose from), and making a mental note to have one of the extra Officers – one without a crystal – to finish Alfeegi's paperwork while they were gone.

vxr

Alfeegi clutched the neck of his Darna tightly as the sun dipped lower. After two days of travel, he still didn't trust being on the back of the ridding dragon. He had fallen off twice already that morning, (five by lunch) and had lost his best writing set to the river that they passed when a sudden movement in the bushes had startled his dragon, and it took off into the air. Alfeegi would have fallen off the frightened dragon high above the ground if it weren't for his feet getting tangled in the harness. Lykouleon's nerves were wearing thin, and he was already regretting bringing the Officer with them.

Alfeegi didn't leave the castle too often. Actually, he didn't leave the confines of his _office_ too often. Now it was showing that he wasn't often out of the country boundaries. Even though Kai-Stern's skin was naturally pale, it was dark compared to Alfeegi's white skin - skin that rarely ever saw the light of day - as light reflected off his snowy flesh. From the way he rode the dragon, he wouldn't be able to bring it to a run if the need called for it without falling off it; then again, he was falling off it at the slow pace of a walk that they were already traveling at.

He also had problems setting up camp. There were over a hundred Dragon Fighters that had come on the trip, along with all the important Officers, and Lykouleon. Each person had done little bits and pieces to get the camp set up the night before, and Alfeegi really tried, he really did. He just continually got in the way. Setting up tents had proved difficult, as every time he put up one side of the tent, it would collapse. At one point, no one could find Alfeegi; he had been trying to stabilize the _one_ tent that he managed to erect, only to have it fall on him, and get tangled in the thick canvas.

After the tent fiasco, he was put on food duty. Collecting sticks for the fire, he had gotten lost; and having been told to fill a cauldron with water, he had taken the cast iron cooking pot to the river, filled it, and staggered under it's weight. He managed to get it back within the bounds of the camp ground, only to trip and spill half of it on Tetheus.

He had been put on Darna duty after Tetheus had changed into dry cloths; Alfeegi had to be sure the dragons were feed, watered, and that they didn't run off. That didn't last long. His Darna – the one that was giving him troubles – had bitten Alfeegi on the shoulder when Alfeegi had given it a stack of food. While binding it, the Dragon Fighter shook his head, and suggested that Alfeegi stick with paperwork. The list of jobs continued on, until he was given the one that he wouldn't have been able to do if he were at the castle, but was accomplishing very well out here. That job was to- as Ruwalk had put it - "Shut up, sit down, and stay out of our way!"

So that's what Alfeegi was doing now that they had stopped for the night. It was their second night out, and Alfeegi sat on a log, just outside of the campgrounds. Head on fists; elbows on knees; moral at the bottom of his feet. He had been useless, always in the way, and wanted to go home. He wasn't used to getting orders, he was more comfortable giving them. However, here, in un-known territory to him, he had to keep his mouth shut. Lykouleon came over to him, sat down on the log, and put his arm around the depressed Officer's shoulders.

"What's the matter Alfeegi?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have come on this trip, and _you know it_." Alfeegi's sarcastic reply hit Lykouleon hard. What Alfeegi said was exactly what the Dragon Lord had been thinking, and now guilt was running freely over his mind, "It's not like I've been exactly _helpful_. Why did you want me to come on this little escapade?"

"You needed to get out of the office?"

"Yes, but I think that you should have sent _someone else_ out of the office. Someone a little more _useful_. I'm a bump on a log, if you pardon the expression. See, I've even got my own log." Lykouleon blinked at him, not understanding the attempt at humor.

vxr

Alfeegi was feeling so horrible that he didn't eat that night at dinner. As the camp settled down, and slowly dropped off to sleep, Alfeegi sat outside the tent that he shared with Tetheus and Thatz, and watched the candles in the tents be blown out one by one. The tent flap opened, and Tetheus stepped out to sit besides Alfeegi.

"Sorry about the water yesterday." Alfeegi muttered. "I'm not the most coordinated. I think that I'm better at storming the castle and carrying pounds of paper than camping. I'm going for a walk. I'll probably get lost. If I do, don't look for me until it's time to start the delegations. It would be easier to travel if you weren't all watching after me." he stood, and disappeared into the forest before Tetheus could stop him.

Tetheus sat there, looking unblinkingly at the spot that Alfeegi had disappeared. Something in him was tugged at the way Alfeegi just left – at what he said. He wanted to go after the officer, but he respected Alfeegi's wish to be alone for a moment. So he sat there, in front of the tent, and turned what he said over in his mind. They had been hard on Alfeegi, and the Officer didn't deserve that; he was the backbone. While he had been out of commission at the castle for the ten months, the whole place was in shambles. There was no excuse for how they had treated Alfeegi, but they would make it up to him… somehow.

vxr

Alfeegi wandered through the brambles, not knowing where he was, and not caring all the same. Starlight fell, dappled through leaves and branches above. The moon had set some hours ago. After two hours of walking, Alfeegi had decided that he needed to turn back and try again with the camping thing. Yet, that was about five hours ago, and the sun was already turning the sky a dawn-like-gray. Exhausted, Alfeegi slumped under a tree for a few moments, feeling lonely, cold, tired, and lost. He had told Tetheus that he would get lost, but he didn't think that he really would. Playing with the bandage on his hand, he stared at his knees - hidden by black leggings - and shivered. Winter had finally settled in, and it was noticeable on the thin stranded figure.

A sudden movement in the bushes startled him, and his mind began to race just as fast as his heart. As the thumping in his ears grew louder, his mind traveled to three weeks ago. Nadil had taken him from his room, and had done some unimaginable things to him. Those four days flashed into his mind as he started to hyperventilate. In his mind, Nadil – the large, dangerous, evil demon – had stepped through the bushes. In truth, it _was_ a large, dangerous, evil demon that came through the bushes. The demon _wasn't_ Nadil though. Nor was he _as_ evil as the Demon King.

"Hello." The demon purred, sitting beside the stone-like Alfeegi, "You look lost, no. Would you klike some healp, yes?"

"I-I-I-I'm not l-l-lost…" stuttered Alfeegi, well aware of the blue eyes of the demon that lay on him. Trying to prove it to himself, he stood up, and headed the direction of the camp. The _real_ direction of the camp.

"You are goink the wrong way. Yes." The demon growled.

"No, I'm going the right way." Whispered Alfeegi, not knowing that he really was. He felt the cold grip of the demon's claws close on his wrist, and the other set placed their tips between his shoulder blades.

"You are fram the Dragon Camps, yes?" the demon hissed into the pointed ears of Alfeegi, his thick accent curling through Alfeegi's mind like ribbon. Shivering, Alfeegi nodded.

The claws on his back sank into the blue cloth, puncturing the skin _just_ enough, and blood ran in rivulets down Alfeegi's flesh, making his shirt stick to his skin as the claws sank deeper into the mussel. He gasped lightly as the demon pulled him closer, snapping his wrist in the process, and wrapping his captured arm around behind him.

"You are goink the wrong way, yes. You well fallow me now no? I well take you to _my_ home, and ef you do not come, I well break your airm off yes?" Alfeegi nodded, and was lifted off the ground.

vxr

Alfeegi felt his arms lifted by chains that clinked loudly as his feet left the floor. He continued upwards, watching the grinning face below him. As he reached the ceiling, he struggled briefly, feeling shocks run from his broken wrist, and making his stomach churn. The one flickering torch on the wall was far below him, and it lit up the grimy chains that forced his arms over his head. It wasn't the most painful position that he'd ever been in. The bottom of stairs and in Nadil's castle came to mind; yet, it wasn't the most comfortable either. Blood dripped from his shoulders, down his spine, along the backs of his legs, then finally falling onto the floor, so very, very far below him.

"You brought me a good catch. Moreover, you even threatened him as well as broke his wrist, and those holes in his back aren't from sticks. There might be hope for you yet!" said the short one, looking up with blood red eyes at their captive.

"You shall have '_fun'_ weth the Dragon Clan, yes?" asked the demon that had caught him, looking down at his short friend. His voice had the hint that he was concealing a grimace from the truth behind the accusations the smaller one had just leered at him.

"So long as we get him back in a few days so they don't search for us, I don't see why not." Replied the second one, his voice a raspy hiss more than anything else.

"But you are to have '_fun'_ weth him, no?"

"I want to keep my head on my shoulders, thank you _very_ much. In four days, we must let him go back to the Tribe, or that 'Blond Idiot' will find us, kill us, and get HIM back anyway. I prefer MY alternative."

"But ef he is to return, then they well still come after us, yes, he well tell them where we are no? Ef he does, and they want to 'venge him, they well come after us any way, yes?"

"We will be long gone by then. You may go now." And the tall demon did without hesitation, and only an apologetic glance up at Alfeegi.

With that, Alfeegi felt him falling very fast towards the ground. As the stone floor rushed up to him, he found himself thinking that it was over, that he was going to die, and that there was nothing that could be done about it. Just as the thought reached him - and he was but a few feet above the ground - the chain came to a sudden stop. There was a huge popping crack, and Alfeegi's scream rang around the chamber, only to be cut off by a hand grasping his throat, and the harsh laughing that was resounding from the demon. The claws grew tighter, sinking into the soft flesh, and cutting off all attempts to breathe. The world fuzzed from pain; his shoulders had been dislocated, his wrist turned around completely, and the claws were sinking into the flesh of his neck; Alfeegi passed out.

vxr

Alfeegi awoke in the dark, pain being the only thing that he knew as his eyes opened. Hovering a foot above the floor, the last four days played in his mind. His shoulders were still out of their normal position, his hand hung – white and limp – still twingeing from the broken wrist, and his back was covered in deep scores. Mainly from the short demon's claws – which had found the weak spots of his back, making the scars from his last capture run deeper, forcing his back to lose all means of support, and his hair – no longer disappearing at touch – to become a deep shade of violet. The last six days had been spent with the demon venting his frustration about daily life on Alfeegi, mainly about being chased out of a town he and his tall friend had been ravaging, and how their 'weapons' were not what the small demon/human gang needed against the Dragons.

Alfeegi had heard their yelling and fighting as the small one tore at him, but none of it stuck very long in his mind. Now, he was wishing that it had, for the latest ranting had been about the Dragon Clan, and of a plot against them – but it was fuzzy, and he didn't remember half of it. A light flickered from somewhere off to his right, and – turning to face it – found the demons there again.

"You hafe slept will, no?" said the taller one that had captured him. Alfeegi had found his name to be Sæph, and he was the more agreeable one. He had not touched Alfeegi since taking him, and had even offered to give him food, until the smaller one scolded and hit the larger demon.

Kangrack slapped Sæph, then turned to Alfeegi. "Please ignore the imbecile, he's not the brightest star in the sky. What would be your fancy today? I have control of you for one more day, and I'm giving you a choice. Do you have anything that you would prefer?"

Alfeegi stared at him blearily. Was he joking? _No_ demon gave their quarry a choice, let alone give it some power, even if it was on how the demon was going to hurt it's captive. Alfeegi continued to stare as the chains were released slowly, and his feet touched the rocks for the first time in days. His bare feet felt the weight, and his legs collapsed under him, falling on one of his swollen, dislocated shoulders. Waves of nausea swept over Alfeegi, but as he had not had any food, and no strength any longer to yell out, he just winced, and lay still. From spending six days stretched above his head, his arms were cold, numb. His shoulders were dead, and cramped so badly that he thought that if the demon ripped out his arms, he'd be in no less pain. Kangrack kneeled beside him, and hoisted the White Officer into a sitting position, taking "care" of his shoulders. The chains grew slack, and Alfeegi's hands fell into his lap, still bound by the chains that lay on the floor. Just as "carefully" as **_before_**, the demon popped the Dragon's shoulders back into their sockets, and Alfeegi suddenly found his voice.

Breathing heavily, he leaned wearily against the demon in whose lap he was sitting in. He didn't care that it was the thing that had been torturing him for no real reason, all that he cared about was that his sore, bleeding, tired back was no longer stretched. He couldn't sit upright if he tried, but with a small amount of time, he would have been able too stand with something to lean against. The bruises that covered his bare chest were large, green, and throbbed slightly. The demon touched these lightly with long claws, and dug the tips into the thin blood-flooded skin, only to have his prisoner gasp and groan, struggling to remove himself from the clutches of the Yokai.

"I'll not ask you again, little one. What do you want me to do today?"

"I, I want to go home." Alfeegi whispered, barely audible in the stone room.

"Wrong, answer." Kangrack whispered in Alfeegi's ear, removing his claws from Alfeegi's chest, and racking them down the Chief Secretary's back, letting them cut through the little remaining mussel like a hot knife through butter.

Alfeegi writhed, but could no longer scream. He had told Tetheus not to come looking for him, but now he was regretting it. He didn't think that the Secretary of Security would _actually_ let him get lost, but apparently, they had all hated Alfeegi enough to leave him in the grips of the Yokai. They weren't coming. He had been missing for six days, and they hadn't come to find him yet. They probably weren't going too. A large shadow loomed above Alfeegi, and the thing behind him slumped to the floor. He shut his eyes, waiting for the blow to fall on him too.

He was suddenly outside, the sun shining in his eyes. He tried to sit up, while trying not to scream from the dirt that was imprinting itself into his wounds. His mussels burned, and his eyes seemed to melt from the intense light. Claws gripped onto his arms carefully as he was hoisted upright, and he clung to the black cloth under his fingers. His wrist protested violently, yet it was shaded by the pain in his back, and the pure nausea that he had felt since finding the floor.

"Shh now, caallm down, yes?" Said a voice, and Alfeegi's head snapped up as fast as it could, only to meet the sky-like eyes of Sæph, and tried to struggle.

"Now now, don't do that, no. I healp you, yes, I healp. Your friends, the Dragon Clan, yes? They need your healp now, yes. There is a gang of human and yookai, and they well be attacked at the meeting, yes. You need to let them know, you go sav them, no?" Sæph smiled.

"W-Why… why are you doing this?" Alfeegi breathed, feeling his legs stiffen and grow stronger to support him.

"Kangrack took it too far, yes. So I het him, and I set you free, klike you wanted, no? Kangrack well hurt me later, yes, but right now, your friends need you, klike you need them, no?"

"But why?"

"I'm not klike Kan, no. I neever wanted to hurt you, no. That was him, and he told me to find one from the Dragons, yes. He savd my life once, yes, so I do what he wants, yes. But now I don't want to, no. Run that way, yes?" he pointed off north, and smiled with the long fangs again. Being so much taller than Alfeegi, Sæph had to crane his head down, but - in being taller - he was able to hold Alfeegi up until he was able to stand on his own. But that meant that he had to help Alfeegi walk away a bit until Alfeegi could do so on his own, using the trees whenever possible. Turning, Alfeegi knew that it would be hard to run, but that he had no choice.

"Come with me. I'll talk to Lord Lykouleon, we can let you stay at the castle, and Kan can't hurt you." He told Sæph, just before he had to leave. Sæph caught him as he swayed, receiving a bloodstained be-clawed-hand in the process.

"Soon, I well, yes. After I get rid of Kan, yes. I have to be sure that he doesn't come to get you, no. Go, and I well come to healp the Clan, yes." The demon turned, and ran back to the stone tower.

vxr

Running proved far more difficult than originally thought. As Alfeegi raced through the trees, he continually fell, and often had to stop to breathe. He had lost a lot of blood, had having just re-gained his arms it was hard to maintain his balance. He leaned up against a tree, and gasped for air, feeling his head grow lighter and lighter; he had fallen and hit a rock with his forehead – his wrist throbbed and twinged, his shoulders aching so much it was hard to think – and helplessly stood there as his vision slid in and out of focus. After a few moments, he parted some branches, and saw that he had found a town. Not the _small_ one that he had _thought_ that the castle representatives were going to, but a huge one, about the size of his hometown, though that one had burned down centuries ago.

There was a giant crowd of Dragon Fighters standing in the town square, surrounding one side of a table; while on the other side sat one lone man, dressed all in silver, and reading over a heavy parchment document. The townspeople were watching from windows. Alfeegi knew that peace talks between the country of Draqueen and its neighbor had started, and that Lykouleon was sitting, shielded from his view by the hundreds of Dragons present. Stumbling out into the open, Alfeegi gasped out the warning that Sæph had told him.

"My Lord! W-Wait, don't sign that y-yet! They're g-going to attack you! They've p-p-p-planned an am-bush!" he breathed once he reached Lykouleon's chair.

"Alfeegi! Where have you been? What happened?" Lykouleon shouted, bewildered as he gripped Alfeegi's shoulders unknowingly, and had the White Officer collapse into his strong embrace, his back bleeding and throbbing. Alfeegi suppressed a scream as Lykouleon's fingers clutched his shoulders tighter.

"We've been found! Attack!" shouted the ambassador on the other side of the table just before he ducked under the hard oak that had been brought out for their use. Confusion covered every inch of the square as human and demon archers appeared in the windows of nearby houses.

Running on complete instinct, Alfeegi threw his arms around Lykouleon's neck as the Dragon Lord stood, and squeezed Lykouleon as tight as his sore shoulders and broken wrist would allow. The first volley of arrows was loosed upon the crowd, and Lykouleon stumbled back from the force of the wooden shafts, shock evident on his fair face as three arrows seemed to suddenly grow out of Alfeegi's torn back. Another volley hit the crowd – which was now in complete chaos – and Lykouleon heard with a horror the tipped pieces of wood thwack into his friend and employee. Volley after volley continued until there was a roar overhead; three Fighting Dragons soared over the crowd, and began removing the gang from the buildings. In the ruckus, the traitor ambassador had escaped, and the Dragon Lord had been forgotten. Forgotten by all, that is, except for Alfeegi, who Lykouleon was holding tightly.

Alfeegi had become limp in Lykouleon's arms. The life oozing from both the claw wounds, and now from the arrow piercings, stained the yellow sleeveless shirt that the Dragon King had been wearing, as well as the tanned arms of the Lord. He sank to his knees, removing the arrows as quickly and as carefully as he possibly could. The unconscious Officer slumped against the man that he had thrown himself on to save, blood trickling from his lips and from a head wound he had received from running through the forest as his heaving chest pressed against the yellow cape of His Highness. Eleven arrows came easily, having nothing to hold onto; no flesh left to hook in, and no cloths to catch on. The twelfth and final arrow was harder though. As Lykouleon removed the shaft from Alfeegi's lower back, he fond that the arrowhead did not come with it. Panic had settled in after the first volley, but now Lykouleon was strangely placid as insanity ruled the people around the pair. He sat on the cobblestones, a limp Alfeegi bleeding and unconscious – dull eyes starring unseeing at the sky - on his lap, Lykouleon's cloths stained in a radiant crimson, and a headless arrow held in his hand. He sat and stared, unmoving, as people tripped over each other in an attempt to find a constant. A certain elf-turned-Dragon tripped over the Lord. Sitting up dazed, Rune turned, and blanched as he saw whom it was that he had tripped over.

"My Lord! I'm so sorry, Tetheus sent me to find you, and I guess that I did. I didn't mean to fall on you Your Highness. Please f-" he stopped as he saw why Lykouleon was sitting on the ground. His eyes widened as they fell on the bloody mass of Alfeegi.

"Please, Rune." Lykouleon pleaded. "Help him, Rune. You have to. He'll die if you don't, he can't die, please don't let him!"

With out a word, Rune did as he was bid, golden energy pouring into Alfeegi's unmoving body like it had before. The bleeding stopped, and the bruises faded. Rune was especially careful of the bruise and cut on Alfeegi's neck from the demon's claws when he had choked Alfeegi. Soon, all that was left of the past few days on Alfeegi were scars, for the wounds were too large for the elf to erase completely. Rune was sure to heal the organs that had been hit by the arrows, but when his hands and energy came to Alfeegi's lower back; he looked at the Dragon Lord apologetically.

"Sire, I'm sorry, but there are somethings that I can never heal. One are the scars in his mind, from whatever made these gashes. I can't erase those. Neither can I erase the scars on his skin. But I can't heal paralysis either." Lykouleon stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Lykouleon whispered, holding the ragged form of Alfeegi tightly to him as he shook his head.

"My Lord, that arrow head did more than you thought it did. It severed his spinal cord, here, at the waist. He'll never walk again."

vxr

Alfeegi opened his eyes, and found that the scenery had not changed. He was still on a Darna, Tetheus was still behind him, and they were still on the road that led through a forest to the castle. He had awoken three days ago, and found Ruwalk sitting besides his cot, in a tent, gripping Alfeegi's hand in vice-like fingers. After sometime, Alfeegi was told of his new plight, and slipped into what could only be called a depression. He had stared at Ruwalk, disbelief written on his face; tried to stand, found that he could no longer feel his legs. No tears had come to his copper eyes; no sound had passed his pale lips; only a blank dullness that covered him like a fine mist. Ruwalk had touched Alfeegi's shoulder lightly, then pulled him to his chest tightly, only to find an undressed Alfeegi limp in his arms. Dazed, cold, uncaring, Alfeegi still sat – not a word had passed his lips since that moment – and now he was on the back of a Darna, with Tetheus holding him upright, and only days away from the castle. A small breeze picked up, tussling his blue/green hair, and blowing the black jacket that covered the white shirt beneath. Lykouleon had lent Alfeegi the cloths, which were too big for him. The trousers were far too large, as they had to be rolled up a good three inches for Alfeegi's boots to be put on.

"Oh good, you are awake. You have been asleep most of the day, and we will soon be setting up camp." Tetheus said, slipping his arm from the reigns to around Alfeegi's waist, shifting the silent Officer a bit so he wouldn't slip off. Once that was completed, Tetheus placed his hand carefully on the teal hair under him, glad that it no longer turned to dust, but remained hair. He took in the scent of roses that wafted up from Alfeegi as the wind died a little, as well as the smell of soap. But there was something beneath the sweet scent, there was something bitter. Tetheus knew that smell well, he had smelled it in the ranks of Nadil after their leader was beheaded. It was the smell of despair.

"You will be alright Alfeegi, none will hurt you while I am here… You know that we stayed for two days looking for you. I am sorry that we did not find you, but you must know that we spent as long as we could searching for you. Sæph told us what happened yesterday, and how he managed to take you so far from us so quickly. This demon has powerful magic, he is a useful ally to the Clan. The Lord would like to thank you for saving him, and more than some of us are worried about you. We need you Alfeegi. All you need to do is come back to reality." Tetheus had tried this many times that day whenever Alfeegi woke up, as had Kai-Stern the first day, and Ruwalk the second. Nothing would snap Alfeegi out of the self-imposed slump, and they all knew that it wasn't helping him at all.

Not only did Alfeegi refuse to talk or look at anyone that was speaking to him; he had refused to eat as well. He wouldn't eat anything that they gave him. Sæph had offered herbs that he had found thinking that they would help the poor Officer, only to leave the herbs on the Dragon's cot, and feel dejected. Thatz had tried to hand feed the man one night, while Alfeegi was sitting in a chair by the fire ring, and found that the soup only ran down the pale chin, and not pass his lips at all.

Now, under-nourished, dehydrated, and in a trance, Alfeegi just wanted to curl up and disappear. He remembered that after he had returned Zoma to the boy's room, he had decided that he wasn't going to give up, that he was going to fight any and everything, like he always had. That was why he wanted to escape the demons so badly, why he came to protect Lykouleon. Now, he only wanted fade away. Every time he tried to answer one of the voices that hovered above him, he was held back by the feel of claws on his back, ripping at all he knew, and forcing him to remain silent.

vxr

Ruwalk opened the tent flap as he heard sounds from inside, and immediately regretted it. Alfeegi lay on the cot, tears running down his temples, and starring at the canvas ceiling. His soft weeping was what had drawn Ruwalk into the tent, and it was the small cries that Ruwalk was now trying to calm. Kneeling beside his friend, he felt his chest tighten, and tears prick his own eyes. Alfeegi was so frail and thin, now he was torturing himself by not letting anyone help him. Ruwalk brushed the blue/green hair from the dull copper eyes, and wiped the tears away.

"Al, it will be alright. Just tell us what happened, we're here to help you, let us." Ru helped Alfeegi upright. Alfeegi didn't struggle, but fell into Ruwalk's arms as the man sat on the edge of the cot, and held Alfeegi tightly. Holding the delicate frame – feeling how small and deathlike it was – Ruwalk wanted that moment to last forever, for nothing to happen to Alfeegi; to let the teal-haired angel that he had brought to that castle so long ago to stay safe, in his arms, where nothing would ever happen to what he viewed as a brother. After a few moments, however, Alfeegi breathed deeply, sniffed, and relaxed a little more into the warm embrace of his closest friend.

Ruwalk held him away just a bit to gaze at him, and to know that Alfeegi hadn't fallen asleep. He hadn't, and for the first time since finding out that he would never walk again, Alfeegi looked into someone's eyes. Ruwalk gave him a small smile.

"Better now?" he asked, and Alfeegi nodded, looking back at the ground. "You're going to be alright Alfeegi, I know it, you'll be fine. Would you like me to get you something to eat?" Alfeegi nodded again. Ruwalk pulled up a chair, hoisted Alfeegi from the bed to the chair. He straitened the man's cloths, and rebuttoned the shirt that reviled his thin, weak chest. Ruwalk hugged him briefly, and went to find some food.

vxr

Ruwalk entered the tent with a tray of bread, water, and soup. Alfeegi looked up from the ground with darkened eyes, and Ruwalk tried to smile again. He failed.

"I got soup! I hope that you like vegetable, 'cause that's what I got!"

Alfeegi shrugged. His small shoulders raising a fraction and drawing his arms closer to his torso. "I guess. I'm not really hungry." His voice was small, barely above a whisper, and raspy. Something in Ruwalk died as Alfeegi spoke.

"What's the matter?" Ru asked.

"Are we going home?"

"… Yes, why?"

"I _really_ want to curl up in my room, and have everybody leave me alone."

"… Alfeegi?"

"What."

"… Please eat, you need it." He kneeled in front of Alfeegi, and held a cup of water for him. Alfeegi tried to hold it, only to have it slip through his fingers and Ruwalk catch it just before it fell in his lap. "Okay, looks like I'm gonna haffta help you with this." So Ruwalk fed him, Alfeegi barely had any energy (or will) to eat, and was unable to hold anything without his fingers losing their grip.

After Alfeegi had some food, he told Ruwalk all that had happened. Ruwalk had heard it all from Sæph, the demon that had captured – then released – Alfeegi. Ruwalk hated the demon for taking the Officer from them in the first place, but learned to forgive him after he found out that he hadn't hurt Alfeegi like the other had. Ruwalk let Alfeegi tell all, knowing that it would help the Officer, and maybe even pull him out of the pit that he had been in the last few days. Now that he had had food, (he hadn't had any since he came into _his_ claws) Alfeegi had a little more oomph to him. Unfortunately, that "_oomph_" came in the form of tears, which cut as hard as knives down his thin cheeks.

Ruwalk held him tightly, Alfeegi was silent, but the tears wouldn't stop. Alfeegi mentally berated himself for giving into the tears, and Ruwalk was silently calling _himself_ an infinite number of obscenities because he had made Alfeegi tell him what had happened. Ru knew that it had helped, and hurt Alfeegi more than anything else would have, he felt the tiny skeleton-of-a-person shiver beneath his arms, and he tightened his hold. Alfeegi's arms were still sore, and he was afraid to move them, lest they fall off – or refuse to respond – so he kept them at his sides.

Alfeegi hated himself; he had to rely on others now, and after just gaining his own belief in himself again after his time with Nadil. He couldn't feed himself, he couldn't dress himself, and he couldn't walk. What good was he to the Dragon Lord? Ruwalk could feel these thoughts going through Alfeegi as the man rested his forehead on Ruwalk's shoulder, and a small sob shaking his scrawny frame. He rubbed Alfeegi's back a bit, trying to calm him down, to let him know that people were still there for him, but nothing worked, Alfeegi still felt miserable.

Tetheus stood outside, looking through the small gap between the tent flaps, wishing that he could help. He had known Alfeegi for most of the White Officer's life, now, when Alfeegi needed someone the most, it was Ruwalk filling in the spot, not Tetheus. The Black Officer didn't hate Ruwalk, just envied him. Stepping into the tent, he quietly kneeled down, picked up the tray of food, looked at Alfeegi, and left without a word.

vxr

Tetheus carried Alfeegi from the stables to the castle doors two days later. The entire party had left their Darnas at the stables, and trudged up to the palace. In the middle of the large group was Tetheus, with Alfeegi on his back, and a small smile on the lips of the Dragon Lord. The doors opened, and the welcome party; consisting Kitchel, Cesia, Zoma, Raseleane, Cernozura, Tintlet and the rest of the castle; greeted them. Raseleane pecked her husband on the cheek while he wrapped one arm around her waist. Kitchel threw herself onto Thatz, burying her face into his shirt, and his fingers intertwined in her hair. Cesia grabbed Rath's hand, and dragged him up the stairs of the Great Hall, and disappeared down the corridor. Cernozura promptly latched herself onto Ruwalk's arm, and would not be pried off. Tintlet and Rune were not to be found, but the castle residents had a feeling that they were somewhere in the garden, doing _more_ than strolling. Zoma tugged on Alfeegi's pant leg, and Tetheus looked down and saw the worried look on the demon boy's face.

"Alfeegi." He whispered quietly. Alfeegi looked down at Zoma.

"Yes Zoma?" Alfeegi muttered.

"Are you alright Alfeegi?"

"I'm fine Zoma, you should go see if the Lord needs anything." Zoma nodded, and ran off.

Tetheus shook his head, then started up the stairs, heading towards Alfeegi's room. Halfway up the stairs, Tetheus turned at the sound of Raseleane's voice.

"Tetheus? Where are you off to? And why are you carrying Alfeegi?"

"Milady, Alfeegi is not feeling well after his travels, and I have offered to bring him up to his room to rest." Tetheus responded, shifting Alfeegi a little higher on his back. Alfeegi just kept staring at the floor in front of Tetheus, and tightened his arms around his neck. With a nod to his Queen, Tetheus continued towards Alfeegi's room.

Once inside the room, Tetheus carefully placed Alfeegi on the ground, leaning him against the wall. Then he pulled the covers of the bed away, and dug through the drawers to find some night cloths for the White Officer.

"You don't have to you know." Came a barely audible whisper from behind him. Turning, Tetheus saw Alfeegi sitting up from the wall. "You didn't have to lie to Lady Raseleane, you didn't have to bring me to my room, and you didn't have to fix my room up for me. I can take care of my self." With that, he leaned forward, and tried to drag himself over to his bed using his arms, but without much luck.

Tetheus shook his head, feeling a ghost of a smile grace his features. He closed the drawer, stepped over to Alfeegi, reached and pushed him up against the wall again. Alfeegi glared at Tetheus, but was powerless to stop him. Tetheus sat beside him, and put his arm fondly around Alfeegi's frail torso.

"Alfeegi, what do you mean by _lying to the Queen_?" Alfeegi was stunned not only by the ease in Tetheus' manner of speech, but in his informality towards his superior Officer. "You _aren't_ feeling well, and as for bringing you to your room, did you _really_ expect to crawl up the stairs and down the halls with everyone staring at you and with only your arms? I highly doubt that. And no, you _can't_ take care of yourself, and you know that. With time, you will, that's true. But _right now_, you can't and you need help from others, like Ruwalk and Kai-Stern and me. You just got over a major shock, and healing from that requires time." Alfeegi looked away from Tetheus, feeling the tears return to his eyes because he knew the truth behind Tetheus' words.

Tetheus felt Alfeegi shake a little under his fingers, and he held Alfeegi closer. Alfeegi pressed his face into Tetheus' shoulder, and the tears fell again. Tetheus picked Alfeegi up carefully, and placed him in the bed, pulling the covers up around his shoulders.

"I just want to be useful." Alfeegi said faintly, turning away from Tetheus.

"I know Alfeegi, I know." Tetheus responded. He had seen this man grow from a toddler that had just lost his family to the responsible White Officer – now to be withering into nothing. He had admired him for some time, and had always wanted to be help to him with anything that he could. That's why he "ratted out" Kai-Stern, why he kept military expenses from getting too high, and wanted the Officer to know that he had helped him. Lightly, he took Alfeegi's chin in his fingers, and held Alfeegi's face still, and his eyes looking into Tetheus'.

"Alfeegi, calm down, alright." He muttered, Alfeegi blinked up at him, and hiccuped slightly. Calmly, Tetheus stroked the aqua-colored hair that tasseled every-which-way on the scalp of the small man in the bed, until Alfeegi had fallen into a dreamless slumber.

vxr

Tetheus stepped into Alfeegi's room a week later, trying and – for the first time – failing, to hide a smile that presented news of the highest caliber. But the grin disappeared as soon as he caught sight of the "eating-but-not-getting-as-well-as-he-should" figure on the floor. Alfeegi was trying to drag himself in and out of the bed continuously for the past three days. So far, he had managed to turn completely over in the bed, get onto the floor with minimal bruising, and pull himself into a sitting position. Yet, he couldn't pull himself into the bed again, or drag himself across the floor, but he was getting there.

Tetheus had caught Alfeegi in the act of sitting on the ground and pulling on the sheets to try to get back into bed, only to wind-up having the mattress pull up, and over the bed frame, pinning him to the floor. Despite the severity of the situation, and the fact that Alfeegi was officially stuck… the squawk that Alfeegi gave as the mattress covered him put Tetheus in stitches for ten minutes, and by that time, he was rolling on the floor, renewing each peal of laughter with each glance of teal hair that poked out from beneath the fabric. Tetheus finally calmed down enough to pick the mattress up and off Alfeegi, who was very flushed with shame, and rubbing his shoulder that the bed had landed on.

"It wasn't that funny Tetheus." He muttered, glaring at the floor.

"Yes it was, but that's not what I came in here to tell you." Tetheus told him, scooping him off the floor, and holding him like you would hold a five-year-old when you carry them to their room when they fall asleep on the couch.

"No, then why did you come in here?" Alfeegi asked, though he didn't really care to know the answer.

"Close your eyes." Tetheus said simply. Alfeegi glared at him, then complied. Smiling again, Tetheus stepped out of the door, then placed Alfeegi down in the item that he had been constructing all week with Zoma's help. "Open them." Alfeegi opened his eyes, and looked at the contraption that Tetheus had put him in.

It was a chair. A wheel chair, to be precise. The silk/leather that was spread over the wooden frame supported him comfortably, and the large metal wheels with rubber tires around them were within his reach if he reached down. The small wooden platforms beside two smaller wheels in the front were where Alfeegi's unfeeling feet rested, and the polished handles of the chair were perfect for him to slump his elbows against. Leaning back in the chair, he looked up at Tetheus, as expecting the chair to disappear beneath him.

"With a little practice, you can 'storm the castle in this instead of lying here all day', as you put it yesterday. But right now, _I'm_ going to roll you down to dinner, and then you can see what else there is for you." he handed Alfeegi a pair of leather gloves. They were half-gloves, so they didn't have any fingers on them, but they still protected the palms of the hand when they would rub against the rubber of the wheels. Standing behind Alfeegi, Tetheus gripped the handles on the back of the chair, and pushed Alfeegi towards the stairs. Waiting there, on the steps – a little wider than the chair itself – was a wooden ramp. It was right beside the wall, so that Alfeegi could grab the hard surface if he needed to.

"…And there's a ramp on almost every stairway in the castle for you. Just not the one that leads to the basement… you remember, the one that Rath pushed you down… it was too narrow to put a ramp on, so we'll have to figure that one out later." Tetheus continued, not without a hint of amusement at the look on Alfeegi's face as he started down another staircase.

Tears filled Alfeegi's eyes as Tetheus pushed him to dinner, and as soon as the double-oak-doors opened revealing the residents of the Dragon Castle, Alfeegi was sobbing happily at his new found freedom. Within a month, he was back to his normal screaming, tiradeing, hard-working self – with one minor change – now he got around the castle faster, and couldn't be heard coming down the halls like he had before. Kai-Stern had to hide in the basement the first time that he brought back an inadequate report. But when Alfeegi found out that he hid there in hopes of having the Chief Secretary unable to find him, Alfeegi found great pleasure in sitting just in front of the steps that he could not travel for lack of a ramp, and shouting down into the darkness where his piercing tenor not only increased in volume down the shaft, but also echo around the damp corners. Oh yes… Alfeegi was quite back to his normal self.


	6. Attacked

K, so I'm actually having fun with this now. So I don't own Dragon Knights, but I've come to terms with that. Sorry that it took so long, but I kinda forgot what was going to happen. See, I had it all planned out, and as I typed it up, I got a title-wave of ideas that kinda shoved it out of my head. that, and my older brother kept having me read his fics, and they gave me ideas, so I put this one on hiatus for a bit. But now it is done, and you can now read it! I know that this chapter leaves a lot of unanswered questions. Don't ask me about why the castle did what it did, or what Tetheus does what he does, because it will all be answered in future chapters… promise! Enjoy!

6

Attacked

It was dark. The only sound that broke through the darkness was that of faint ragged breathing. Ice blue and blood red eyes met each other as they hurried forward to find the cause of it. Dull copper fluttered open as claws gripped his shoulder lightly, just enough for him to feel, but not enough to break his delicate skin. Copper saw blurry azure, and blinked.

"Sæph? W-what…?"

"Shh…" hissed the demon, "Ist well be allight, White One. We ist helre naow."

"Alfeegi? Can you hear me?" Came a masculine voice dripping with concern. Weakly he turned his head to find Tetheus there, as well as Zoma, Rath, and Cesia. Every demon in the castle. He smiled faintly.

"Y-you're … here." He whispered like the wind itself.

Tetheus carefully removed the blood-soaked shirt that clung to his skin, and Sæph covered his mouth as he let out a cry of agony from his arms being lifted over his head. Inspecting the large wound closely, Tetheus let out a sigh of relief. It was deep, but had not hit anything vital. Lifting the dying Officer carefully, Tetheus parted his way through the throng of demons that took up residence in the Dragon Castle. Rushing up to his own room, he laid Alfeegi in his bed, and dug through his drawers to find help.

"Alfeegi? What happened?" As he dug, he might as well get the whole story, right? Alfeegi drew a thin, shuddering breath, and recounted the day to Tetheus, his seemingly only friend still in the castle.

vxr

Alfeegi rolled down the hallway, thin biceps covering easily break-able bones rippled from the constant tuning motion as he forced the wheels of his chair forward; wheels that soundlessly – weightlessly – carried him across stone floors and wooden stair ramps until they had taken him to Ruwalk's office. Slowing his chair with the palms of his leather-half-gloved hands, he turned and knocked. No answer came from the other side of the door; just the creak of wood from the White Officer turning the knob, and pushed the door open without rolling backwards too far. Looking in, he found the Yellow Officer standing – facing the wall – and rhythmically banging his head on the white stone. Rolling in curiously, Alfeegi tapped Ruwalk on the small of his back, and the Officer turned with a glare.

"What do you want, _Alfeegi_?" Ruwalk muttered.

"Um, well, I have this paper that you need to sign, but it can wait. What were you doing?"

"What did it look like I was doing… scratching my ass? I'm trying to get rid of my headache, _that's what_! I've had it since yesterday, I can't see strait, and it needs to _go **away**_." Alfeegi didn't get the hint from Ruwalk, and pressed the matter further.

"Yesterday? What happened yesterday?"

"What happened? What **happened**! Simple, _you_ came in and _gave me more paper then I know what to do with! **That's what happened!"**_

Alfeegi had been rolling backwards from the angrily advancing Officer, and was now with the back of the wheel-chair against the wall, and was pressing himself as far into the seat as possible. He had never seen Ruwalk in such a bad mood, and didn't want to see the end of it.

"I'll just… go then. Good luck with the headache Ruwalk!" shutting the door behind him and rolling away as fast as he could; his hands heating up from the friction of leather-gloves-against-rubber. As strange as it was to see the normally placid, cocky, even humorous Secretary of State in such a bad mood, it was even rarer for him to turn violent: as he surely would have if Alfeegi had stayed a moment longer. Shaking the strange encounter from his mind, Alfeegi headed down the corridor.

It had been two months since Alfeegi received his chair to get him from one end of the castle to the other. Having become paralyzed from the waist down by saving Lykouleon's life from a dozen arrows, he found that the new "disability" had actually come in rather handy. Now when he was doing his normal rounds of the castle, he could travel twice as fast… with half the exertion. He could also finally _get rid_ of his desk chair; he had always hated the thing, especially after it had helped him in his attempted suicide. Now he didn't have to use the accursed thing. If he went out into the gardens after dinner, and fell asleep, he didn't have to worry about waking up stiff or cold or ill from lying on the ground beneath the old oak tree. Despite the thoughts of pity that the others of the castle had for him, Alfeegi thought himself rather lucky now that he had other means of transportation besides tiring himself out by walking.

Continuing his rounds, he went to Cernozura, Lykouleon, and Rune in their separate chambers and offices, only to receive the same reaction from them as he had received from Ruwalk. Cernozura had slapped him when he had suggested the green dress after she had asked his opinion: Lykouleon had threatened him with a dismissal form when Alfeegi asked him for his signature: and Rune had picked him up and threw him out into the hall – chair and all – when Alfeegi had asked what had happed to have given the Water Knight a large red welt on his forehead; he had landed face-first on the ground when Rune threw him out – literally! Alfeegi lifted his face from the floor; his legs-immobile- were twisted out behind him, and his chair was toppled a few feet away. His back ached, and a sharp pain laced through his chest. One of his ribs had cracked.

Sighing, he rested his weight on his elbows, and dragged himself to his over-turned chair. Reaching it, he righted it, shoved it against the wall, and leaded the back of his head against the silk/leather seat. He sat there for a moment, catching his breath, then – back still to the chair – despite the pain in his chest – he reached up to the handles of his chair, gripped them firmly, and hoisted himself back into the blue apparatus. Deciding that the rest of the castle was probably in a foul mood as well, he hastened back to his room, and sat on the foot of his bed, starring at his chair.

The chair hadn't been a problem until Rune had thrown him out. Alfeegi had fallen out of it once or twice when first learning how to move it alone, but he had gained enough strength over the last two months to always manage to get himself back in again. But now it was an easy means for people to get rid of him when he was on their nerves. He'd have to watch out for that from now on. Hearing the dinner bell an hour later, Alfeegi pulled the chair over to him, and eased himself off the bed, and into the chair again, straitening his cloths and feet as he did so. Minutes later, Alfeegi was flying down the halls and ramps, his pain had become a dull throb, so it no longer bothered him; he had decided to have it looked into later that night. Thinking about if the others were in the same mood as the other four, he streaked down through the doors that led to the main staircase; which was huge, marble, and seeped outwards gracefully. Halfway down the last wooden ramp that covered the edge of a staircase for his access, his hand missed slowing the wheel for a split second; but it was enough. Gravity pulled him the rest of the way down, his chair hit the floor, bounced on the rubber wheels, toppled, and sent him flying across the floor; scrapping his arms and side on the rough flagstones that made up the Great Hall.

He slid over the floor; his head slammed into the wall on the other side of the room, and he came to a stop. He laid, unmoving for a few minutes, until Kai-Stern entered the Hall through the main doors that opened into the castle. Seeing the wheelchair crumpled by the stairs and Alfeegi unconscious by the wall, he ran over to the still form, and shook the thin shoulders carefully.

"Alfeegi! Wake up, are you alright?" Kai worriedly hissed into Alfeegi's ear. Coming too, Alfeegi immediately noticed the fresh pain in his head, his arm, and his chest.

"I'm fine." He gasped as Kai-Stern pulled him into a sitting position, "A little winded, and I think that I broke another rib or two."

"What do you mean 'another rib'. And what happened?"

"I was coming down the stairs, and I slipped. You can guess the rest. Youch! Kai-Stern! That hurt!" Kai had tried to lift Alfeegi off the floor, but in doing so, his hands had found Alfeegi's broken ribs.

"Sorry… maybe I should take you to the infirmary." Kai-Stern offered, immediately heading over to the chair after leaning Alfeegi against the wall.

"That's alright Kai-Stern, I'm going to head into dinner, and get checked out after. I'm really hungry, and dinner smells really great. Could you just hand me my chair? Kai? Kai-Stern, what's the matter?" Kai-Stern had frozen with the chair in hand, back towards Alfeegi, shaking.

Kai-Stern turned around, glaring at Alfeegi. He chucked the chair at the White Officer, who winced as he dodged in time to have the chair hit the wall where his head was only seconds before. The chair clattered over the back of the blue-clothed man, who fell forward, and gave the Blue Officer a questioning look.

"So you don't want my advice! Fine! Do it on your own!" Kai-Stern shouted, storming out of the Hall and into dinner.

Alfeegi stared after him, bewildered beyond a shadow of a doubt. If he thought that setting Ruwalk off was bad, he wondered _what the **hell**_ could have made the always-humorous Kai-Stern snap like that. He only saw him like that when he had a particularly difficult travel session, and when he fought yokai, but other than that, he had never seen Kai-Stern blow his top like that. He hoped that he would never see that again. Looking over at his chair, he played the day over in his head, and judged just how much he really wanted to go down to diner. Thinking that the day couldn't get any worse, he carefully, painfully, picked himself up, and hulled himself into his chair. Diner wasn't what he had planed though.

On entering the giant room, the hall fell silent, and icy glares flew in his direction. Careful of where he sat, he found an empty place beside the Earth Knight, and began to fill his plate like the others around him. He was thankful that the pitcher of mango juice was at his end of the table, and was able to get a full glass of it as it came by. The conversations started up again, and Alfeegi sighed with relief. The moon was rising outside, and the stained-glass-windows that were the east wall turned the moonlight many shades of sliver, ruby, sapphire, and emerald. Though it had to compete with the many candles that lit the room so as the residents could see what they were eating.

"Pass the salt please, Thatz." Alfeegi muttered, pointing to the salt that was just out of reach from his chair.

"Get it yerself!" Thatz growled, glaring at the taken aback Officer.

"I-I'm sorry Thatz, I didn't know you were in a bad mood. Um… it seems that everyone is in a bad mood. And just out of curiosity, where are Tetheus, Rath, Cesia and them?"

"How the hell should I know?" Thatz yelled at him, standing and shoving Alfeegi away. The dining area fell silent once again. Many people rose from their chairs, and gathered around the two that were now warring glares with the other.

Thatz pushed Alfeegi back again, Alfeegi just barely being able to keep his chair balanced from the tremendous strength of the Knight of Earth. Trying to roll as far away from the human as possible, Alfeegi found a wall of castle dwellers blocking his path, and closing the space tightly around him. All at once they started to yell at him, complaining about how he treated them, with his constant yelling and rules, and then threats thickened the air above his head and around him that it made it harder to breath than it already was. Lykouleon gripped his arms from behind, and threw him into the wall, Kitchel pinning him there with her heeled boot at his throat. Rune came up with an evil grin, and a glittering knife in his hand.

"No more bothering us with your stupid rules and regulations. Or any more paperwork. Or with just you being there at all!" with that, the knife found a home between Alfeegi's ribs.

Steeping back to admire their work, the castle let him fall to the cold uncaring floor with a thud. Pain and shock took their toll, and as the diners filed out of the hall and to their rooms, and darkness gripped the room like ice, Alfeegi's world went black.

vxr

Tetheus found what he had been searching for, and rushed back to the bed that the Officer was lying on. The White Dragon was fading fast, and telling the tale of how he had gotten into this situation in the first place had taken a lot of energy from him. Tetheus sat on the edge beside him, much like Ruwalk had done at the campsite two months ago, and carefully lifted the teal head off the pillow. He paused as Alfeegi grimaced in pain, then fully lifted him into his strong arms. A small vile was pressed to Alfeegi's chin; the content of which was spilled into his waiting mouth through parted lips. Tossing the empty container aside, Tetheus supported the now limp form in his arms with care, and drew him closer. Removing his jacket, he wrapped it tightly around the half-conscious man as the wounds healed, and the pain dissipated.

"W-why are you… h-helping me?" he breathed into Tetheus' neck.

"I'm Secretary of Security. It's my duty." He muttered, shifting him so that he could get more onto the bed, and glanced at the worried crowd of yokai peering through his door.

"Th-that can't be why. Y-you are doing m-more than needed. Why?" Tetheus mentally bit his lip. How could he let him know? He hadn't even realized it until two and a half months ago.

"I… I lo-" he stopped. Copper orbs opened into slivers and gazed up at him. Tetheus knew that he wouldn't be able to put it into words if he tried for the rest of the night. So, he turned it into actions. Leaning down, he let his lips graze briefly over Alfeegi's thin ones.

Alfeegi laid stunned in Tetheus' arms. Did he just…? Yes, he had. But Alfeegi wasn't… he had told Nadil that… but it wasn't all that bad, it was actually was rather… was he… but he thought that… it was too much for his weak state to take in. Easing into the protective arms surrounding him; the wound on his chest finishing the last of it's healing, he passed out.

vxr

Alfeegi woke warm and comfortable. Sunlight streamed through the window next to the bed, and the sheets – though somewhat wet and metallic smelling – were soft and white. There was something warm beside him, and it breathed softly. Turing slightly, he looked over his shoulder, found a tan arm wrapped securely around his torso, and a sleeping Tetheus holding him to his chest. Panic took over, then disappeared just as fast as he remembered the events of the night before. Lightly, Alfeegi brushed his fingertips over his lips, and thought over the questions that peppered his brain only hours before. In a trance, they played themselves out in his mind until he had an answer for each. Hours passed, then Alfeegi was pulled out of his meditating by Tetheus stirring behind him. Alfeegi looked around his shoulder again, and smiled at him.

"Thank you for saving me last night." He whispered. Tetheus smiled.

"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had just stayed ill in my room and not have made sure that you were alright."

"Ill?"

"Yes, the demonic energy was so great around the castle last night that it sent myself and all the other yokai to our knees. It was rather unpleasant, but I knew that I had to check it out or I couldn't call myself Black Officer." Silence rang through after this statement. But it was comfortable. Alfeegi pressed himself into the calming warmth of the Black Dragon, and felt pleased with the idea that someone in the castle loved him.

"Umm… Alfeegi? I was… was wondering, if… if you ha-"

"Actually, I have Tetheus. And my answer is yes. I find it surprising that I don't mind the idea of having a man as a close… um… _friend_… in that sense. But I would really… really like it if you would be with me. as more than just acquaintances. I would like t-" whatever else that Alfeegi had wanted to say was cut off as Tetheus leaned over him, and kissed him chastely on the lips. When he pulled away, he couldn't help but chuckle as Alfeegi sighed, and smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry for last night." He whispered in his love's ear while gesturing to the blood-soaked clothes and sheets. "I thought that you would like to get some sleep before we worried about wether you are clean or not.

"Thank you. that was rather sweat of you." Alfeegi couldn't help but roll his eyes at how formal Tetheus was.

"Um… I - " this time, it was Tetheus that forced silent by a kiss. This one was slightly deeper, and much longer than the one before. Once it broke, Alfeegi snuggled into Tetheus' strong chest, and sighed. Although they couldn't become complete lovers – as Alfeegi would be unresponsive to love making – they would be together, and that was enough for the both of them.

vxr

Later that night – after apologies and explanations were given – Alfeegi and Tetheus took up residence in Alfeegi's room; as Tetheus' still smelled of blood. Held by Tetheus, and joining him in sleep, Alfeegi couldn't help but feel complete for the first time in a very, very long time.


End file.
